Away From Neverland
by Avanell
Summary: Wendy grows up and is traveling with a boring suitor when she is suddenly kidnapped by Captain Hook. He offers her adventure, yet hides a secret about his real past before Neverland. MF. Violence in Chapter 7 sex in 8. Story originated Sept 2004 on AF
1. Meeting Old Friends

Meeting Old Friends

Wendy grew up in the throws of high society, yet remained quite the adventuresome girl that had first visited Neverland with her brothers nearly ten years ago. She herself had stopped once she turned fifteen, her parents sending her abroad to make a lady out of her and to prepare her for society.

Still, while her brothers continued to have grand adventures in Neverland, Wendy always found her own adventures in the many lands she visited. She would still greet Peter as he came for her brothers, and he would continue to beg her to go with. She couldn't. Or wouldn't? Something had bothered her during her last trip, something she wasn't quite ready to admit to herself as she was afraid she might be growing up.

Wendy sighed as she sipped her tea along the coastal town of Wayside. She was at a small restaurant near the harbor and was enjoying reading a book full of pirates and maidens along the northern coast of France and Spain, hoping that one day she could travel there and see some action for herself.

At this time Wendy, now twenty years old, is with a small chaperoned group of young men and women. Three young women and two gentlemen, one who had been trying to gain Wendy's affection for some time now. Oh, the twenty-three year old was nice enough and good looking, but Wendy knew she wasn't in love. She had allowed the hand holding enough times, even a stolen kiss or two. She had even been hopeful that she might be able to return Steven's feelings once they kissed, but alas, she had felt nothing and only looked forward to saying goodnight.

As she drank the last of her tea she set her book down and looked out into the harbor. She saw mighty ships, some coming and some going. As she stood to leave, one already in harbor caught her eye. As she took a second look at the magnificent black ship painted with red and gold leaf she wondered if she had seen it somewhere before. Shrugging, she dismissed the thought as she gathered her things and headed back to her hotel.

That evening…

As the group settled into the hotel's restaurant for dinner, Wendy waited for Steven to pull her chair out before taking his usual place next to her at their group's favorite table. Jeffrey, the other gentleman, waited to help the other ladies, Elizabeth and Claire, from their party. They indulged in their first glass of wine as they waited for the house meal, which was roasted lams with potatoes and cabbage.

As Wendy politely sipped from her wine glass something in the background caught her eye. In the corner of the restaurant where the light seemed to fade she could just make out the silhouettes of about two men. A shiver crept down her spine. Why did she suddenly feel they were watching her?


	2. Games Uncovered

There are more chapters...I will be posted them soon. I originally wrote this story for AFF, then got a little sidetracked writing HP stories. Now in process of writing more and getting back to the rest of my plot! Secrets about Hook's life will be revealed!

* * *

Chapter 2: Games Uncovered

Captain James Hook slowly sipped his after-meal brandy as he watched the young woman sit with her party. He had noticed her earlier that day, feeling a strange connection to the stranger. Now at dinner, as he studied her face, he realized who she was. He turned to his companion.

"Well, well, Smee, tell me that my eyes do not gaze upon the young Wendy Darling herself, in the flesh." He asked.

The older man, dressed in his usual striped shirt and pants as well as a worn dress coat, turned to see which young lovely maiden the captain had settled his attention upon, not immediately catching the name his captain had barely whispered. He shifted his glasses as the name finally sunk in. "Wendy Darling? As in the same Wendy Darling as...as Peter Pan's Wendy Darling?"

"Yes, the very one." The Captain said as he twirled the brandy around in the glass then gulped the rest.

They waited until Wendy and her group left before settling their bill and then went to join the rest of the Captain's men, who were drinking heavily in a more seedy part of town.

The Captain, who sometimes enjoyed the rough and tumble bars his men frequented during their land stops, preferred to dine in more established jaunts. He laughed to himself as they entered the Dead End bar where bottles were being smashed, gunshots fired to nowhere as the image of little grown up Wendy and her little boyfriend came into his head. Dressed in his finest red coat but still armed, Hook took out one of his pistols and shot it at someone's shot glass being lifted in the air in some drunken toast.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wendy had retired to her room. It had been a long and leisurely day, but tomorrow she had to be up early for some site seeing. A carriage was taking the group to a nearby estate where they were to join their hosts for a game of croquet, a walk through their gardens, and perhaps a short boat ride on the lake if the weather permitted.

Still, she opened her journal and proceeded to write in it. Only this wasn't a typical journal filled with a young ladies hopes and dreams. Instead it was a collection of tales made from her imagination, stories of adventure and courage.

"Darn!" She gasped aloud as a splash of ink spilt onto her thin nightgown. Wendy sighed. How she wished somehow the adventures she wrote about would come true for her!

* * *

Down the hall Steven had not exactly retired to him rooms, but made his way to see the chaperone, his aunt, whose quarters were next to his. She quietly shut the door as he sat in one of the chairs. He waited as she poured them each a brandy and then gave him a toast.

"You've made progress. The Darling girl certainly must think you're a catch by now."

"True, but I hardly think she has affection for me. Her kisses are cold and appear to not affect her in the least."

"Tsk tsk, has Mr. Loverboy lost his touch with the ladies?" His aunt teased.

"I hardly think so. Wendy Darling has never shown interest in members of the opposite sex. However, she does realize the importance of marriage and starting a family. And she knows that her family approves of me. I am quite sure she will consider their wishes over her own."

"And what a family she has…her father went to the Americas some years ago and came home with a fortune! Her inheritance will be quite a sum, even if her brothers control the most of it."

His aunt paused to laugh. "Her family will have no problem letting a husband of their daughter's control her money. And that is when we will have the big pay off. Now, when are you going to propose?"

Steven smiled. "Tomorrow night."

"And if she says no?"

"Then my attentions will politely and appropriately turn to Ms. Toomey. Her family is just as wealthy even if her looks aren't as comely as Wendy's."

* * *

The next came and went quickly. Upon returning to their hotel in the early evening, Wendy and the girls retired to their quarters for a brief rest. Meanwhile the two men agreed to a game of billiards at a nearby bar in a section of town that belonged to no part of society, just whoever wanted a friendly game and some spirits.

As Steven and his companion, William, settled into their first game conversation came about regarding their female companions. It was when one of them mentioned the name "Wendy" that another's ear piqued and listened to the rest of their conversation.

As the captain smoked on his pipe his face scowled at the gentlemen's conversation…and he was beginning to realize these were no gentlemen at all! He thought about shooting them, but then thought wiser. "Perhaps this could lead to my advantage," He thought to himself.

* * *

It was later that night, after supper, when Wendy and Steven weretaking a leisurely stroll by the harbor. Little did they know that they weren't alone as the walked along the seemingly empty street.

"Wendy, I…" Steven asked as he sneaked his arm around his pretty young companion.

"Yes, Steven?" Wendy tried to appear relax, but a warning shot through her.

"Well, I was thinking that perhaps it was time I ask for your hand in marriage. I know you have been expecting me to, and I think now would be a most advantageous time for us and our families."

"I am sorry, Steven, but my answer is no.

"No?" Steven turned her to face him.

"Yes, I said no." Wendy answered quietly.

"Surely you can't mean that, I will give you some time to think it over and…"

"I said no!"

"Surely you can't be serious…like I said, think it over and…"

Wendy interrupted him. "Steven, you are a bore to be quite honest. The answer is no, and will always be no. I could never marry a man who wouldn't know the hilt of a sword if his depended on it."

In his hiding place the Captain suppressed his laughter at her statement. Little Wendy had turned into an interesting woman after all! He turned to the irrepressible Smee and gave him the signal.

"You dare insult me!" Steven cried out to Wendy, then raised his arm as if to strike her.

Before Wendy had the opportunity to react she saw an object hit Steven at the same time a blanket was thrown over her. She tried to scream and struggle, but to no avail. Someone lifted her over their shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Within a short distance she heard whispering and felt herself being carried across the docks, then onto a ship.

As Steven came round he looked up. There he saw a man with unruly black curls and a shaped moustache and beard. The man was well dressed despite the ravage look in his deep blue eyes. Steven gulped, not know if he was being robbed or about to be killed. Regardless, he knew this man terrified him.

"Who…What do you want of me?" He barely asked, his head throbbing in pain.

"Tsk tsk, young boy. No thoughts as to the girl? I shall tell you anyway. She's been kidnapped by me."

"You? Who are you?" Steven struggled to ask.

"Captain Hook. And don't forget it." With that the captain knocked him out again with the hilt of his sword and laughed his way back to the ship.

"Men!" He cried to the men on deck. "Draw the anchor. We leave tonight!"

To be continued.


	3. Captive?

Chapter 3: Captive?

Wendy shook the last of the blanket off her body just as a door was closed and she heard someone turn the lock…from the outside. She sighed. She had no idea where she was or who had taken her – only that she was now on a ship. She looked around the elaborate room and realized she must be in a captain's suite, or a very well prepared guest suite. The room was actually two: one part for a bed and a clothes compartment, the other had a desk, chair, several bookcases, and a lounge. The furniture was mostly made of dark, stained wood, and the walls were covered in tasteful works of art

As she looked closer at her surroundings, Wendy nearly gasped! In a corner in the bedchamber neatly stacked where her two cases and purse. She ran over to examine the contents and found that everything she had in her hotel room had been neatly folded and packed into the carpet bags.

_That's odd, _she thought, _someone took great care to get me here. _A shiver then ran down her spine as an idea crept into her mind…but the thought was broken by another.

"My journal!" She cried aloud.

Wendy scoured the room, her eyes landing on the desk. She ran over there and breathed a sigh of relief. There, neatly stacked, on the desk were her journal and other loose papers filled with her adventuresome writings. There was even blank paper laid out along with a quill and several jars of ink.

Wendy found herself both excited and scared. After all, she had been kidnapped! But the fact that someone cared enough to bring her belongings along gave her a strange sense of comfort. _Perhaps they don't intend to kill me…at least not right away. _She thought glancing at the stack of blank expensive paper. _Still, I must prepare myself._

Immediately she began to look for something to protect herself, even something to help her escape should the opportunity present itself. But just as soon as she started to look she stopped. _Surely they couldn't be clever enough to collect my goods yet careless enough to leave a weapon?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the lock. She turned anxious to see who her captor was…

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Wendy's hotel, everyone was stunned when a disheveled Steven came stumbling in. At first, most onlookers thought him drunk…until it was obvious the young gentleman had been injured. 

Immediately his aunt along with Elizabeth and Claire were at his side.

"Steven! What happened!" His aunt asked.

"I was attacked. The man…he hit me twice!"

"Where is Wendy?" Both the young women asked at the same time.

Steven looked up, making sure he looked most concerned.

"She was kidnapped."

As the women and onlookers gasped, Steven recounted somewhat the evening events. "He said his name was Captain Hook."

Within minutes the group that Wendy had traveled with was organizing to depart back to London while their chaperone had a message quickly sent off to Wendy's parents.

The hotel bellboy went off in search for an officer of the law and quickly returned with one. The officer had Steven meet with him in a private room and gathered details as Steven retold the evening's events.

The officer laughed when Steven came to part where his attacker told him his name.

"Captain Hook? Surely someone must be joking! Captain Hook is nothing more than a myth, I hear! Are you sure you didn't offend the ladies honor and she merely decided to go home? The hotel manager said her room contents were taken out earlier today."

Steven's aunt, the group's chaperone, had been listening near the door. She quickly strode down the hall and walked over to the hotel attendant. "Please cancel that telegram at once!" She demanded. Her eyes narrowed. "That Wendy Darling had better watch her step once we are all back in London."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the ship, Wendy turned to face her captor and host. Her knees nearly buckled under her as she recognized the rich-velvet red coat. It had been many years since she last saw Captain Hook, face-to-face, and she saw that his looks hadn't changed. His hair still cascaded in a mangle of curls well below his shoulders, his eyes were still blazing blue and sported his usual neatly trimmed moustache and beard. However, for the first time Wendy noticed something else: The man she both feared and loathed during her trips to Neverland was breathtakingly handsome. 

"Captain Hook. I see your manners haven't changed…well, maybe just a bit more polite?" She winced as she heard him lock the door with his own hook.

"Wendy, you look refreshing as always." The captain said in a teasing voice as he let himself stride into the room as if she wasn't even there. He walked over to a small cabinet filled with wine and fine liquors. He poured himself a brandy, sniffed the glass, and then downed its contents. Before he poured another, he offered some to Wendy.

Before she answered Wendy asked "Why have you taken me?" Actually, she was more curious how Captain Hook existed outside Neverland but decided to let that go for now.

"Why?" He asked as he turned around with the new brandy in his good hand. He walked over to Wendy and handed hers, then gestured for her to sit on the lounge as he fetched his own. She did so as the Captain, too, sat with her.

"Why not?" Hook continued. "After all, you were bored and I decided that some company would be nice."

"Bored?"

"Yes, bored." The Captain repeated. He took a moment then to look grown Wendy up and down. "You've grown." He said, his voice almost sounding insulting.

"I'm not the same young girl you knew from Neverland." Wendy said as she lifted her head slightly higher, daring to look her captor in the eyes. "I'm a grown woman…a lady."

The Captain threw his head back and laughed before finishing his brandy. Wendy shivered a little, her cheeks flushed from embarrassment. Did the captain still see her as a naïve young girl? Or a helpless young lady? To hide her embarrassment she lifted her own glass to her lips and took a small sip, then suddenly gave in the urge to finish the drink just as the Captain had.

"My dear Wendy, you may have grown. You may even be called a lady now." He then paused, then got up and walked back to the desk, carelessly picking up some of her papers. "Yet your stories tell me otherwise."

"How dare you!" Wendy cried getting up from her place and walked over to where the Captain stood. "First you trifle my things, kidnap me, and now you tell me you read my private stories!"

"Tsk tsk Wendy," The Captain laughed as he replaced the papers. "Such a temper. Would you have rather I left your stories in the hotel?"

"I…"

"I thought not. Now, let's talk about what we're going to do with you." A wicked smile came upon the Captain's handsome face and Wendy shuddered remembering all too well his wicked ways.

"Are you planning to have me walk the plank again?" She asked, surprised at her own brazenness.

The Captain laughed. "No, my dear…we are not in Neverland. At least, not yet. Instead I am going to offer you a choice. If you like, you may take your things and depart in Wilkshire. We should arrive there the morning after tomorrow. You will be free and will never hear from me again. Or...you can stay."

"Stay?" Wendy asked with a hint of excitement shining in her eyes.

Hook drew his face closer to hers to see if she would draw back. She did not. "Yes. And if you stay I will take you on as one of the crew, although for the most part your duties won't stray from those of a lady's."

"And what of those that are not ladylike?"

The Captain looked up in thought, touching the side of his moustache with his one good hand. "Hmm, I gather we shall have to come up with some ideas. That should prove quite interesting." He laughed as Wendy's face flushed. "For now I will say this. Should you stay you will take quarters here, in my cabin. I will not set you loose around my crew, and you should reside as any other captive who is a lady. My men care not whether a woman is a lady, and are even less concerned about gentlemen manners. No, here you will stay. And dine with me every evening. It's been a long time since I've had someone who can provide engaging conversation, and you could do quite well."

"And where will the ship take me then?"

"Take _you_? Nowhere, my dear. I, on the other hand, am taking the ship to a place far away. Not as far as Neverland, but far enough. You will merely be a guest on the voyage, my captive.

"So Wendy, what will it be?" He stepped closer to her again, and took one of her soft curls into his hand and gently pulled it. "Will you stay or will you go?"


	4. Going to Town

Chapter 4: Going to Town

_Note: Pardon for not making the Captain as deliciously vicious as he is in other fan fic…I tried, but I'll leave that to the masters of that domain. I do promise, of course, that he is up so something..._

Wendy held her breath as the Captain gently pulled her face in toward his. His eyes looked directly into hers. She never wavered, but felt an odd sensation run through her body. Oddly, it was not fear.

Her eyes locked with his as thoughts quickly ran through her mind. "I…I will stay." Her own words shocked her.

Hook released her and gave her a malicious smile. "Well, then it is time we celebrated." He refilled their glasses then handed hers. He then held his glass up. "To Wendy's first voyage."

* * *

The next day Wendy spent most of the day in bed. After drinking their second glass of brandy together the night before the Captain had left her alone to settle in his chambers. She found that he had already emptied the top two drawers, in which she neatly fit in her own clothes. The ship had already started to sail as a wave of drunken dizziness hit her. She lay in the bed, fully clothed, and soon fell quickly asleep. Now she was still in bed having become ill by the sway of the ship as it charged through the waters in the ocean.

Every so often Smee would come in and replace a bucket that had been left by the bedside sometime in the middle of the night…or the morning, as Wendy had no idea what time she awoke.

She never saw Captain Hook that day and was told by Smee that the Captain would greet her early the next morning once she found her bearings. She smiled at the gentle older pirate. He was so nice that she often found it difficult to see him as a pirate like the others. _Perhaps this is why he is the Captain's most trusted. _She wondered privately.

* * *

Sure enough the next day Wendy felt refreshed and ready for the day. Smee had some of the crew bring in a large tub for her to bathe.

"The Captain says you will be joining him into town. We will be arriving shortly." He told her.

Wendy smiled as the crew left, yet was a little perplexed. On one hand she was angered that the Captain insisted she join him, yet on the other hand she did indeed want to see the town. And then there was the fact that she still felt like a captive – after all, the door to the Captain's chambers was still kept locked.

She shrugged off the feelings as she slid into the hot sudsy water.

It was noon when someone finally came for her.

"Come in!" She called when she heard the knock.

Captain Hook entered his own chambers looking refreshed himself. His hair was even pulled back into a man's styled ponytail. His red coat had been exchanged for a black one with silver buttons. He looked at her in approval. Wendy had chosen a pale blue dress with light blue ribbon that traced around just below her breasts. Her hair was done in fashion similar to what young women were wearing currently.

Wendy hated to admit to herself how dashing he looked, but then felt a wave of heat flow through her body as she felt his eyes linger her body up-and-down.

"Are you ready, my lovely?" The Captain asked in a tone Wendy still could not believe she was hearing. Silently Wendy promised herself to figure out why the Captain was being so charming.

She nodded and then reached for the arm he gestured for her.

As they strolled through town Wendy's caution changed to pure fascination as Captain Hook led her off the boat and through a rather seedy part of town. She glowed at the thought of being with someone who naturally intimidated others who appeared criminal or otherwise dangerous themselves. Everyone seemed to move out of their way as the Captain boldly plowed through the crowd.

His walk slowed, however, when they approached the main part of town where shops and restaurants were plenty. Street vendors displayed their proudest work, and Wendy marveled at the site of this very interesting port town. From crafts to foods, from leatherwork to the finest silks, Wendy was in awe with all that she saw.

The Captain spared no expense in some of the town's finest dress shops, insisting that Wendy dressed appropriately for dinner during their voyage. The shopkeepers were eager to please the couple, or at least they assumed they were a couple, and promised to deliver the purchased goods immediately.

When they were done the Captain brought Wendy to one more shop. It was actually a men's shop, one they found by turning down an alley. Wendy had almost worried that the Captain had a more devious plan for her, but then thought otherwise considering the amount of time and money he had just spent on her.

The unnamed shop was full of men's clothes made of the finest material. Thinking they were in this new shop for him, Wendy went to sit in a chair. She nearly balked when she heard the Captain's next words.

"I need three sets of clothes for ship wear. But I think you'd best measure her in the back, considering the clientele you are used to." He told the elder man managing the store.

The shopkeeper met Wendy's surprised look. She stood up and walked to the back of the shop, followed by shop owner.

* * *

An hour later the two decided to go to dinner. As they sat in a most lavish restaurant, Wendy found the courage to finally ask "Why are you being so kind to me? You once tried to kill me, after all." Luckily the place was loud with chatter and her bold words went unnoticed by those who sat near the two.

"You do not trust me? Even after I rescued you from that bore of a man? What was it you told him, that he didn't know the hilt of a sword?"

"You kidnapped me!"

"Ah, but then I gave you a choice. Are you going to change your mind, Wendy Darling? Do you want to go home to mother and father, or perhaps return to your party?"

Wendy's faced turned red. "No, I do not change my mind so quickly. I just worry that perhaps your invitation fronts a more devious plot to finally rid or me, or perhaps, Peter Pan."

For the first time in her life, Wendy thought she saw a flash of sorrow pass the face of a man. The moment passed and the Captain quickly wore the look of anger. He grabbed her hand, which had been delicately placed on the table, and pulled her closer to him."

"First of all, young lady, I am a man of my word. I said you would be treated well under my guard on the ship and I meant it. We are not in Neverland. Which brings me to my second point. Neverland is just a game. And that is all you need know for now."

And just as quickly had he grabbed her hand he let it go. Wendy blushed, taking a slight look around her. If anyone had witnessed the scene, they gave no indication of it. Just then a waitress brought their food and then came the uncomfortable silence as they ate their food.

As they left the restaurant the Captain again took her arm. Once alone on the street Wendy heard him mumble an apology. She relaxed and smiled as they made their way back to the ship.

* * *

The next day Wendy awoke to find the sun glaring through the Captain's window. It was still early, but promised to be a most pleasant day. She got ready in a hurry, donning a striped rose colored dress, hoping to go into town again, knowing that the ship wasn't to leave for another day as her tailored clothes were not going to be ready until this evening. She wondered if the Captain was going to accompany her again, and when she left his cabin she found him gazing over a railing, looking out at the oceans.

"Good morning, Captain."

The smile on her face faded slightly as he turned. He looked disheveled, not drunk or anything, just as though he perhaps had a rough night's sleep. Suddenly Wendy felt something turn in her stomach, but she couldn't imagine why she would care whether or not the Captain had a restful sleep.

"Wendy," The Captain said as he went to tip his hat, but found it missing. He scowled, then reached his good hand down into his coin purse. Wendy also noticed that his hook seemed missing, whatever was left of his arm was hidden in his sleeve. She waited as he produced several coins and then handed them to her. "I suppose you'll be wanting to go into town. Take these. Perhaps you could include in your purchases some pastries from La Fleur?"

Wendy nodded. "And what of you, Captain, will you not be accompanying me on this beautiful day?"

He scowled, saying something about it being too early. "No, but perhaps we shall meet for dinner again?"

"Same place, Captain?"

"Heavens no! Their wine was horrid! Let us try the other place we saw. Say just as the sun sets?"

Wendy nodded. "Yes, Captain. We shall meet then." She curtsied to his bow.

As Wendy left the ship, a smile broke on her face. The coins would be more than enough for her own pleasure, and she thought of the perfect gift for the Captain's quarters. She ran off into the crowd, not paying attention to the lowly characters eyeing her. Then again, these were the same folk who saw her with the Captain just the day before. They wouldn't dare bother her.

From the ship's deck Captain Hook watched as Wendy skirted her way through the crowd without an ounce of worry. He chuckled as he shook his head at her arrogance. "Foolish girl!" He announced to the men near him. As they laughed he stole another glance at her form. "No, foolish _woman_." He silently corrected himself.

A mischievous smile broke on his face as another idea came to mind. Tonight he would bring Wendy on another adventure…one she would surely never forget!


	5. A Pirate Bar

A/N: Thank you reviewers! I want to especially say hi to a young writer out there NeverlandPrincess...make sure you go read her story A Dream ofa Memory. Also, since I wrote this over a year ago forgot to pay tribute to the three stories that inspired me, one which has recently been posted here: I Promise, Embracing Darkness, and Touch My Heart. They are all awesome stories, but for mature audiences please. And bless one of them for doing to Tinkerbell what I've always wanted to do.

This chapter was likely written and posted elsewhere sometime late last year or early this year. No changes have been made.

Please review...I need to inspire my muse, even thought I'm currently struggling through writing chapter 8.

* * *

Chapter 5: A Pirate Bar

Oops! I made an error in previous chapters, but only to a minor, insignificant character. I named Steven's male companion differently. OH, well…on to more interesting characters…

Also, in this chapter I was going to have Wendy run into some fellow "ladies" but that just didn't work…perhaps in another Wendy/Hook uni!

* * *

After Captain Hook made sure that his men had well taken care of their duties, he gave them some final instructions and then left the boat to take care of some errands himself. One was sending a letter to Wendy's parents. He knew that she would have done so, had she thought of it, and realized this would be the final opportunity. Besides. He wanted to do it himself, and he already knew the address. He smirked as he handed the clerk the envelope.

Wendy smiled to herself as she had her packages sent to the ship. She then sought out a nearby ladies parlor and went to freshen herself up. As she looked in the mirror she already noticed a change. She wasn't sure what to quite make of it, however, and left he parlor confused.

She then thought of her family, and wondered what they might think of her impulsive decision to take on a new adventure. What would Michael and John think? Would they be angry? She laughed. The elder of the two was studying at Cambridge and had taken a turn for the serious side. The other was still tutored and would follow along soon enough. He might have gone for one last trip to Neverland, but Wendy had left before the summer began and didn't know. She then bit her lip. What if they heard she was kidnapped? The Captain had told her his brief conversation with Steven.

"Oh, dear…" She thought aloud. "Perhaps I should send off a letter…I'll mention it to the Captain. I am sure he will let me do so."

* * *

Later, at dinner…

"My dearest Wendy, I have already thought that through for you and sent the letter myself earlier today."

The look on Wendy's face was confusion. "Oh…How did you know where to send it."

He took her hand, almost as he had the night before but in a much more gentle manner. He even caressed it. "Everyone in Neverland knows where you live."

She crooked her eyebrow up at him but did not question him further.

They ate talking about the Captain's voyages and information that Wendy would find useful for the upcoming voyage. The atmosphere at the new restaurant was much more pleasant than the night before. Gone were the crowded tables and the hovering waiters. Instead the restaurant had both indoor and outdoor dining and had more intimate settings for their clientele.

The Captain and Wendy had decided to eat outdoors, and were seated along with nothing more than a strand of candles lit on their table. The cool evening breeze would occasionally make its presence and then leave them in peace. All in all, Wendy felt it had been a perfectly perfect day.

"And now my dear, we shall go for our after dinner drink." The Captain stated as they finished their desert and he padded his mouth with his napkin cloth.

"After dinner drink? Not here? I think it is quite pleasant where we are."

"Yes, and it is a pity we must leave. But I have another place to show you." He waited until they had left the restaurant before continuing. "If you are going to live among pirates, then you had best get used to them." He said as he took her arm.

"And where on heavens sake will that take us?"

The Captain smiled mischievous down to her. "Where else? A pirate bar."

Wendy gulped. She had never truly been in a men's pub before, except once on a dare. John had been the daring party and Wendy had shocked everyone by walking one time through the gentlemen's club where women in the most scandalous costumes were dancing. Her parents had grounded her for that one. She returned a wicked smile herself up to the Captain's glare. "Then what ever are we waiting for?"

* * *

Several hours later…

Wendy was now pretty tipsy, and the Captain hid his smile to himself. As far as his men were concerned, at this time she was one of them. They all sang together as if they were old sea buddies. As the Captain calmly lit his pipe, his own drink placed nearby, he felt the group approach him.

"Captain," Wendy purred into his ear as she placed her hands on his strong shoulders. "We were just discussing what kind of woman these fine men prefer. Tell me, what does a woman have to be to capture your fancy?"

Feeling the heat of her breath, as well as the alcohol, the Captain spoke. "Old!"

Wendy's arms released him as the group laughed with the Captain. He did not need to turn and look at her to know that her face was now crimson red. He gestured to Smee to occupy the men as he stood to go over to where Wendy was sitting in a huff. He noticed all too well how one of her sleeves had fallen just below her delicate shoulder, and her hair was in disarray. Still, she was beautiful.

"Here," He said as he sat down and produced a small wrapped box to her.

"For me?" She asked. She took the small package and unwrapped it. She then opened the box and gasped. Inside was a small locket with a diamond encrusted. She carefully opened the locket. On one side was a small drawing of a ship. On the other side was engraved "First Voyage" in script.

"Oh, Captain! It's lovely! Would you please put it on for me?" She asked holding the locket to him.

As she turned she picked up the part of her hair that had fallen down. The Captain could feel the smoothness of her skin as he put one part of the clasp through the tiny point of his hook while his hand clasped the two pieces together. Without knowing what he was doing, he suddenly felt inclined to brush his lips against her neck. As light a kiss it was, Wendy felt the heat radiate through her body. Quickly he drew back, as Wendy seemed bewildered.

"There, now I think it is time for me to collect my men and we all head back to the ship. I don't want them too hung over when we leave." He spoke abruptly.

"Are we still leaving tonight?" Wendy asked.

"Yes, the men on board now are ready to go. And leaving at night is what I do best."

* * *

Late that night the Captain and Wendy stood among his men as they silently slipped out of the harbor. Wendy marveled at the site: the moon was full and was hanging low over the ocean's horizon. And they were heading straight for it.

The night was calm and quiet on the deck. Some of the men had retired below, either passing out or continuing their party.

"Calm waters, my lovely. We'll have an easy time for several days." The Captain told her

"I have heard about storms that suddenly form. What of them?" She asked.

The Captain scoffed. "No need, things will be clear for a while. Although we may need to concern ourselves with other pirates."

"Other pirates?"

Somehow in the last two days Wendy had forgotten that other pirates did indeed exist. To her, it seemed that Captain Hook and his crew WERE the entire pirate population.

"Yes, and we'd best prepare you tomorrow. I will not let anyone harm you, but just in case…"

She cut him off. "I bought my own pistol today." She turned to him and was amused at the shocked expression on his face. "And yes, I do know how to shoot it. I hope I have not upset you by this?"

The Captain shook his head. "No, it is just that pistols are not enough. You shoot them in the wrong place and our ship could be in danger. No, tomorrow I will have Smee look for a ladies sword and train you with that as well."

"I have fenced, too."

"Not enough."

A silence overtook them for a few moments.

"Well, I must thank you Captain for being concerned with my safety. With that said, I think I shall retire now. I am still a bit dizzy from the night's festivities."

"Then I shall, too, retire. I would hate to disturb you later."

"I beg your pardon?"

"My cabin. It IS where I sleep you know." He replied in a mocking manner.

"But I thought…"

"You thought nothing. I sleep in my cabin. Do not think that there is anywhere else suitable for me to sleep. I sleep only in my cabin. I have endured the hard deck for the past two nights on your behalf. Now that we have set for our final voyage, I am reclaiming my quarters. But fear not. You shall still remain in the bed."

"And…and you, sir?"

He laughed again. "On the lounge, my dear."

* * *

Later that night the Captain found himself restless. As much as he needed the sleep, he found that he was wide awake. Shirtless, in just his britches and boots, he went to his private collection as was going to pour himself a glass of rum, but then decided to take the whole bottle. As he drank he wandered over to the other side of the L-shaped suite where Wendy lay fast asleep in the comfort of his bed.

He stood over her he watched as her chest, covered barely by a flimsy sift, rose as she breathed her deep sleep. He took another swig, if anything to stop himself from touching her. She was so very lovely, with her golden wavy hair, the fairness of her skin…He took another swig then leaned nearer.

She moved in her sleep. Her lips moved.

"Captain." She murmured to his surprise. He almost jumped back, but found himself drawing even nearer.

"Wendy." His own lips replied as he softly touched her lips with his own.

He could feel it. She wanted to kiss him back. He could feel her lips move on their own accord. For a moment it seemed as if they were one, and then he drew back.

Wendy opened her eyes just as the shirtless Captain and his bottle left the cabin. She turned red, remembering the dream she just had. Her hand went to her mouth. She could almost feel the heat of his lips from her dream…or was the kiss not from her dreams?

To be continued…


	6. Days on Water

AN: Thanks for the reviews...please keep them coming! Only one more chapter until I've hit where I ended months ago, and I'm still trying to work my muse on formulating chapter 8.

* * *

Chapter 6: Days on Water

Taking his bottle outside with him the Captain grumbled as he made his way through the few men on deck. One of them smirked and was given the look of hell. Actually, the lad was lucky that the Captain didn't punch him out or worse. The others obediently got out of his way and kept to their work

After finding his favorite place of solitude on the deck (as no one dared to interrupt him when he was there) the Captain casually leaned over the side of thought of the recent turn of events.

His first thoughts when he recognized Wendy Darling had been purely selfish. "Bloody woman…" He grumbled as he took a swig from the bottle. She was supposed to have been taken for his purpose; his revenge, his seeking something that she did not yet know of. And then she had been downright intriguing. He had enjoyed showing her the town, sharing a meal with her, and then there was the gift she gave him for his quarters…a replica of a ship that opened to reveal a secret hiding place.

"For your cigars, I thought perhaps. Or the tobacco you place in your pipe." Wendy explained.

She had said it in such a charming way he couldn't bring himself to give her his gift. He had waited until later, when she had made the blasted comment about his preference of women. Had he been the Captain Hook that lived in Neverland, he would have taken her right then and there – after all, they had been the only party to eat outside that night. But would his dark side have let her live that long?

He shook his head and took several swigs. He took pride in his pirate reputation in the outside world, but hated the man he became in Neverland. Killing children? He had tried to repress those memories until she had come along. Wendy. The only girl. She was just a girl when he had her walk the plank. Had he really done that? The image had flashed through his mind when he kissed her neck.

He took another swig. Why did she trust him now?

* * *

The next morning Wendy woke to find the Captain already up, although she had no idea if he ever made it back to bed. He finally made an appearance around noon, just after she had finished some writing, with Smee in tow who was carrying a case.

"Are you ready, my lovely captive?"

Wendy wrinkled her brow. "For what, might I ask?"

"Your lesson! I told you, you must be prepared for anything that may happen during our voyage. Here," He said as he motioned for Smee to retrieve something from a case. Wendy watched patiently as the elder man took out what was a sword, excite smaller and lighter than most.

"It is a lady's sword," The Captain explained. "I am not entirely sure how we got it, but it was among some of our…er, equipment that we keep in the hold."

Somehow Wendy doubted they got the sword on good measure.

"And who will be showing me how to use it?" She asked politely.

"I will give you a lesson everyday, but then you shall practice on your own, or with Smee should he be available."

During the next hour the Captain showed Wendy some of the more basic moves with the sword along with movement. He explained that she must get to be comfortable moving in any direction, as the rules of fencing did not apply in pirate wars.

The Captain remained busy the rest of the day, going over his charts, directing the men, and seeing to parts of the ship that he did best. The dinner they shared that night was in silence, and the Captain left as soon as Wendy had finished. She was tired, after all, and wanted nothing more than to go to sleep after medicating her hands, which were already starting to blister from holding the sword in both hands all day. He did not return to the cabin until she was asleep each night, and was up before she awoke each morning.

* * *

Wendy's training continued, and took up a great deal of time. Several weeks passed, until one morning the Captain was gazing out in the distance when he noticed something. He quickly got out his scope and then warned the men. He couldn't be sure, but there seemed to be another ship following them.

"Damn!" he muttered to himself. "Likely someone figures I found the map." Then another thought hit him. "They'll also know that I have Wendy."

After watching the tiny figure in the distance all day, the Captain decided that he needed to tell his "captive-guest". But only after dinner.

When they were finished eating the two shared a glass of wine. Before the Captain left to go back on deck he told Wendy he had another item for her. He took out a shining small dagger encrusted with many jewels.

"You shall wear it on your person at all times." He told her.

"How? I mean…"

The Captain huffed and then produced a leather strap. Then, without warning, he took hold of Wendy's skirt and hoisted it up to her thigh. As her face turned bright crimson he smirked at her as he tied the leather contraption with the knife in place. He then leaned into her face. "There's a ship on the horizon. I will not take any chances. If we are attacked, or take upon the initiative ourselves, then you need to be ready. If we have been followed, then they know you are here. And a foul Captain will take no shame in raping you, even if the rest of his men perish. So keep this with you. Use it to your advantage. Patiently."

With that said the captain pulled on the strap one more time and then left his quarters, leaving Wendy speechless.

* * *

That night Wendy hardly slept

She kept tossing and turning, the Captain's last words to her replaying themselves out… "No shame in raping you…keep this with you…" And then he had done the unthinkable…he had lifted her skirts. She still blushed furiously over that and drew the pillow over her head in shame that she knew it secretly thrilled her.

At some point she got up to see if the Captain had left a bottle out, hoping that a drink would calm her. She doubted it, for the Captain only drank at dinner and hardly any other time as he was too busy minding the ship.

She was halfway across the room when the door opened and the Captain came in, most likely to retire for the night. His eyes widened and quickly looked her up and down as she was only wearing the thin nightgown. He laughed as she hurried back under the covers, not saying a word.

He knew what she was doing, of course. No doubt his words scared her and she was having trouble sleeping. He went over to his cabinet and pulled out a new bottle of rum, pouring a glass for both him and Wendy, then brought them over to the bed. He awkwardly handed her one as he shifted his hook that held the other glass.

"How…" she started to ask.

"I know my words worried you. Drink up, there's plenty more. I don't think they'll attack for another few days. Once we hit land, that is another story."

"Have you any idea how close we are?" She asked before taking her first sip of her rum.

"A few more weeks for sure, but none more. Yet it is still possible we shall pass other islands soon. I may use that for our advantage."

"You mean, let them think that is your destination."

"You're more clever than the others, Wendy. Yes, that is what I intend to do."

"Do the men know?"

The Captain shook his head. "Only Smee and a couple of others I trust implicitly."

"Oh. Thank you for telling me."

"Tis you who figured it out." He said with a devilish smile.

Wendy laughed. "I guess I have written too many of my own stories."

"Yes, indeed. Perhaps you can read me one of your newer stories tomorrow."

Wendy blushed, hoping that the darkness of the room hid her flushed cheeks. She took another sip, then another. "I should like that."

"Then I shall bid you good night." He said taking her now empty glass. As he walked across the rooms, hearing Wendy settle in the bed, he added "Oh, and never feel ashamed for letting a man see you in your nightgown."

* * *

More days passed, and Wendy continued writing and practicing her sword skills. She also now spent more time with the Captain, reading some of her many tales after they shared dinner. He would now stay with her until she retired, even if he still carried out more ship duties into the late evening. He had more men on watch, keeping a very close eye on the ship in the far distance.

He assumed they knew he saw them, and he was waiting for them to attack. Instead he planned. He knew of an island nearby that could pass for his destination. So what if it took them more than a day off course…he wanted them to think he had reached his destination.

He also knew that keeping Wendy was of the up most importance. He was growing to care about her more and more as each day passed, although he told himself he was merely watching out for the young girl as if she was his own. Or something like that.

Wendy was also starting to care about the Captain, even if he did yell at her at times. Sometimes he even scared her, but not like he had all those years ago. She was still trying to figure out the difference when he came into his quarters with a huff.

"The island has been sighted." He told her. "Tomorrow we ready for the attack."

To be continued


	7. Attack!

A/N: I was going to post this Saturday, but I couldn't edit my document. So I'm going to just try and load it…hopefully it will work! And also hopes that you will review! Please do…Currently working on the next chapter which will bring back some characters from the beginning as well as Wendy's family.

Attack!

It was early morning when the other ship attacked, Wendy could even hear the Captain's sinister laugh at the other party's poor planning.

Quickly she donned a dress, then checked and re-checked her hidden dagger and another sword she had placed alongside the bed. Smee had already poked his head in the door and told her to stay quiet, and that three men would be guarding the door. Since there was no doubt a female was on board, the Captain figured there would be no sense hiding her.

Wendy trembled as she listened to the fighting outside, and felt shamed that she was unable to help the crew. She kept waiting.

Suddenly the door to the Captain's quarters burst open, and a very foul looking man dressed in similar robes as the Captain (except not as sophisticated) strode in, locking the door behind him. Wendy backed further into the corner of the bedroom, silently cursing herself for not being in the kitchen where she could have had a bottle of rum to throw. Too late now.

The man was easily in his late forties or early fifties, shorter than Hook, and had graying hair that was also splayed over his open chest. He smelled, obviously not as caring to his own personal hygiene as her Captain. He sneered at her beneath a bushy beard, then licked his lips, placing his sword in its sheath. Obviously the man had no doubts in his ability to overcome the quivering girl he now approached.

He brought out a small dagger and gestured it at Wendy.

"Lift your skirt, wench."

Suddenly it dawned on Wendy….the Captain's words as he strapped the dagger on her thigh.

"I'll show you how a real man treats his whores."

Wendy smirked, surprised at her own bravery. She shyly started to lift her skirts with her left hand as she lay sprawled on the bed. Her right hand smoothed over her thighs in an attempt to look provocative yet also give her opportunity to keep her weapon hidden.

"That's it, girl. Make yourself ready for your new master." He said huskily, obviously thinking to arouse her, as he undid his britches.

Wendy almost gagged in disgust, but licked her lips instead.

He was now on the bed, his manhood now in the open. "Open your legs." He demanded.

Wendy kept her eyes drawn to his own, and held them looking at his own as she drew the skirts higher, her right hand quickly disappearing from view.

He looked down between her legs, eagerly awaiting the view. She noticed that he had already dropped the dagger at the bottom of the bed. His body started to descend on her own, his hand reaching for her womanhood.

Just as his body neared her own, Wendy took out the knife and thrust it hard into one side of his throat and desperately sliced it across. His eyes bulged out, whether in surprise or something else she did not understand, then he gurgled and fell heavily on top of her.

At the same exact moment the door burst open and a savage looking Captain Hook took one look at the scene before running to the bed. He pulled the man off of her effortlessly threw him across the room. His sword ready, he was about to slice the man in half when he realized Wendy's attacker was already dead. He looked back at Wendy who was near tears.

"Are you alright?" He asked, running to her side and letting her collapse in his arms as she broke into violent sobs.

"Did…did he…" He felt her head shake a "No" and then held her even tighter. He waited until she cried everything out.

"Is…where…how…" She stammered when she finally was able to lift her head and ask about the battle."

"We won. Their crew is no more. The bastard disappeared as we were finishing off the crew. I suppose he thought he would take his chance and…"

"And rape me." Wendy finished for him. "Just as you said." She paused, taking out a handkerchief and dabbed her eyes. "What about our crew?"

The Captain chuckled lightly in reference to her use of "our". "We were lucky, we only lost three mates. We will properly bury them at sea tomorrow morning. Smee and some others are riding of the enemy bodies as we speak."

"Oh. Captain?"

"Yes?"

"Can we get drunk tonight?"

Later that night, after watching Smee and some others set the enemy ship ablaze (after taking all of its worthy booty, of course), Wendy joined the crew in getting completely smashed. The crew took delight in each taking a turn to search through three new treasure chests full of jewels and an item for Wendy. The captain laughed as tipsy Wendy now had on six bracelets, ten necklaces, three crowns, a dozen rings, and one pair of earrings.

"Captain," She said, nearly falling over the trunk she was sitting on, "What shall you choose for me?"

"How about a cure for hangover?"

The crew burst out laughing, then started to sing songs, some dancing around Wendy, others forming a circle on the deck and doing their own tricks. Wendy tried to follow them but grew dizzy. Then her eyes locked with the Captain's. This shook her sober a bit, and she dared standing and walked over to where the Captain was sitting in a new chair taken from the enemy ship. He watched her carefully, his own heart racing. Just as he thought she might say something, she passed out on his lap.

The next morning Wendy woke as she tried to roll over, and bumped into something. After realizing he head was not pounding as she expected it to, she opened her eyes and saw the sleeping body of the Captain facing her.

She quickly noted that she was still dressed in the same clothes as the night before (minus the mass amounts of jewelry), and that while she was under the covers the Captain was on top and dressed in his shirt and britches. She looked down. He had actually taken the time to remove his boots. She also noticed that one piece of jewelry still remained on her, or perhaps was put on later as she did not remember it from the previous night's festivities. It was a simple ring with a perfect diamond in a silver setting. She had never seen anything more lovely, and figured that only the Captain's exquisite taste would have chosen such a perfectly perfect piece.

She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek then rolled over and went back to sleep, not noticing that the Captain's eyes had opened.


	8. A Closer Destination

_A/N: Since my muse is working on this story, I'm going to jump around a bit to try and get back to some original plot ideas I had but haven't gotten to yet…except for a hint or two (think the first dinner in town wendy and hook had). I don't know where my original notes are, and so will just run with my muse for now._

_Warning! Sexual content in this chapter. If this offends you, please ignore the section in italics/bold (whichever works when I edit this at the site – unless it doesn't work!)_

_I want to thank the people that have reviewed and sent me PM's...please keep reviewing! I haven't gotten many on this story and would like to have more._

* * *

**A Closer Destination**

The morning after the attack Captain Hook ordered his men to change route slightly so that they could head toward their original destination, hopefully with no further interruptions. They sailed for three full days before the Captain had one of his "dreams". He hadn't had one for almost a year, and was truthfully hoping to avoid having one…at least until Wendy was gone. Although he wasn't that sure he wanted her to leave.

The dream always took place during his childhood. Playing with his beloved older brother, who was loved by all who knew him. James was more quiet and studious than his brother, having been addicted to books from the time he learned to read.

This time in the dream they were running on a beach. His brother was either eleven or twelve, James couldn't quite remember. He just knew it was near the time…

_"Jimmie! Don't you ever just want to be a child forever?"_

_"My name is James!" The younger boy cried, trying desperately to catch up to his older brother._

_The taller, light-browned hair boy stopped, letting his brother practically run into him. He laughed at James, who was small for his age and had curly black hair and wore glasses. Had they not been at the coast for the weekend, James would surely have been cozied up somewhere with a book. Once the younger boy had learned to read at four he had hardly put down a book since._

_"Come on, James, where's your sense of adventure? Let me introduce you to my new friend…let him tell you about this place he comes from. It's called Neverland!"_

_Neverland…Neverland…Neverland… _

The memory faded as the Captain felt himself stir into consciousness. It took a minute to get his bearings…Ah, yes! He had decided to take a nap just after lunch. Smee and his top crewmen were manning the ship while Wendy was either reading or writing her stories while lounging on the deck in her favorite spot.

He smiled at the image of seeing her sitting there the past few days. It was her way of dealing with the attack, he was sure of it. Little did he know Wendy, too, had fallen asleep.

But as he stood to go check on the ship's course something came over him. It was then that his dream came storming back into his mind…

* * *

Wendy stirred on the lounge the Captain had ordered his men to make for her. It was downright comfortable, and she could feel the ocean breeze caressing the top of her forehead as the sun settled into late afternoon. She snuggled into the blanket that Smee had thoughtfully placed over her sometime during her nap, and fell back into her dream.

_Someone's arms were around her. She couldn't see who it was, but apparently her dream self didn't seem to care: Her eyes were closed. She tilted her head as someone placed delicate kisses along her jawline, and then down her neck. She moaned, causing her lover to increase his fervor._

_She could feel a heat unknown to her before, somewhere deep inside her. Her body felt strange – tingly yet warm. She wanted more of something she did not yet understand._

_She moaned as she felt the kisses continue down the center of her chest, eager to push pass the barrier of clothes that she wore. She had a sudden desperation to help her lover take them off. Or rip them off_

Wendy's thoughts were broken as she felt someone nudge her. It was Smee. He had a pot of tea waiting for her, as well as a couple of biscuits. She smiled and thanked him as she reached for the cup he finished pouring. As she took a sip she noticed the sun was near the horizon.

"I've been asleep for quite some time." She remarked to the elder pirate.

Smee nodded. "Yes, Miss Wendy. Not since long after lunch it was that you came here to read your book."

Wendy blinked. Book? Oh, yes…the interesting Spanish war/romance novel she had picked up from the Captain's private library. It was several centuries old, but talked about a paradise called Califia. She wondered if the Captain knew of anyplace that closely resembled Califia, as she surely wished to visit there. And wasn't there a new state in the Americas with a similar name?

Wendy politely thanked Smee, who then hurried off to attend the Captain, telling her that Hook needed some chart paper.

* * *

When Wendy finally saw the captain that day, he barked at her. Apparently he had been barking at the entire crew since the afternoon. While she was used to his demands and occasional yelling at even her, this time it was different. It reminded her of the restaurant in Wilkshire.

_"You kidnapped me!" _

_"Ah, but then I gave you a choice. Are you going to change your mind, Wendy Darling? Do you want to go home to mother and father, or perhaps return to your party?" _

_Wendy's faced turned red. "No, I do not change my mind so quickly. I just worry that perhaps your invitation fronts a more devious plot to finally rid or me, or perhaps, Peter Pan." _

_For the first time in her life, Wendy thought she saw a flash of sorrow pass the face of a man. The moment passed and the Captain quickly wore the look of anger. He grabbed her hand, which had been delicately placed on the table, and pulled her closer to him." _

_"First of all, young lady, I am a man of my word. I said you would be treated well under my guard on the ship and I meant it. We are not in Neverland. Which brings me to my second point. Neverland is just a game. And that is all you need know for now." _

_And just as quickly had he grabbed her hand he let it go. Wendy blushed, taking a slight look around her. If anyone had witnessed the scene, they gave no indication of it. Just then a waitress brought their food and then came the uncomfortable silence as they ate their food. _

_As they left the restaurant the Captain again took her arm. Once alone on the street Wendy heard him mumble an apology. She relaxed and smiled as they made their way back to the ship. _

Wendy shivered at the memory of the look in his eyes when he had grabbed her hand. Although this time, the look in his eyes was even more disturbing. She decided to avoid him for the remainder of the day.

* * *

**Meanwhile, back in London**

George Darling turned off the lamp next to the side of the bed he shared with his wife Mary. It had been another long and exhausting day talking with authorities and trying to gain information about Captain Hook and where the Jolly Rancher might be taking his only daughter. The name was oddly familiar to him, but from where or when he did not know.

The first summer his children disappeared they had returned telling stories about the boy – Peter Pan and the man – Captain Hook - and his ship, and he had desperately tried to pry his own memory to recall how he might know or have met Captain Hook in the past. It was as if a part of him – his memories – was missing.

Next to George lay his wife Mary, who in addition to waiting for her husband while he met with authorities had to entertain Steven and his aunt. When they first arrived declaring that Wendy had been kidnapped, she and her husband only felt it right to invite the two to stay as guests until Wendy was safely home.

Thank GOD her husbands' new wealth had allowed them to purchase the property behind them, where they had built a rather large and luxurious guest house that adjoined their party room and deck. There was just something about her daughter's suitor and his aunt that was bothering her, but she couldn't figure out what it was. Sure they were polite, and ever so concerned about Wendy. Then why didn't she trust them?

Deciding to forget their worries for the night, both turned toward each other. George Darling leaned over and kissed his wife. What started as a chaste kiss soon turned passionate, and Mary Darling felt her husband reaching his hand under her nightgown and lifting it, then quickly discarded his own night clothes. She moaned as his mouth attacked her neck, feeling his pelvis grind into hers with now nothing in between them.

George Darling entered his wife slowly, starting with a slow pace that soon quickened into hard thrusts that had his wife crying out his name and asking for more. He obliged, crying out her name as he came. Soft kisses followed, lasting longer than the lovemaking. The couple declared their love for one another before drifting off to sleep.

In another part of the house, Michael lay awake worrying about his sister. Even though his parents had already sent word to John, who was attending university, he had penned out his own letter pleading John to return immediately so that they could conduct their own investigation. They had more than enough money of their own, even though their father kept most of their inheritance kept in a trust until they were twenty-one.

If only others knew where the money really came from, they might understand why the boys had so much at their disposal. Even Wendy had a special account, but she scarcely ever touched it, not really caring for more than her books, writing, and traveling.

Michael was also worried about John's reaction. Ever since John had decided he was a "man", he had become overprotective of his sister, almost smothering her during a couple of social events. He sighed. While he needed the help of his brother desperately, he couldn't help but wonder what trouble that help might bring.

* * *

The next morning Wendy woke up alone. Not that it was unusual, just that the bed felt oddly cold. Even though some time had passed since the Captain slept in his bed with her, she still felt his comfort from nearby on the sofa.

Sometimes he would let her read one of her stories to him. Then he would leave the cabin again before returning to go to sleep himself.

Something told her he hadn't been in his cabin the entire night.

She wondered about why he had been so irritable the night before. Perhaps she had done something to offend him? She shook her head. No – he had been that way to everyone. Still, she was determined to find out what was bothering him.

The door suddenly burst open to reveal the captain, followed by Smee who was carrying a covered platter. Breakfast. Wendy shyly sat up, pulling the covers up with her.

"Beautiful morning, it is!" The Captain proclaimed with a big smile as Smee handed the food tray to Wendy who was now properly set up for breakfast.

Deciding to wait to confront him, Wendy smiled back. "Are we getting close to the island?" She asked hopefully. She was eager herself to see what adventure they would have looking for treasure even though the Captain hadn't said whether or not he would let her join in the hunt.

"We're about two more days off according to my calculations, unless the weather turns. Doesn't seem likely yet." He sauntered over to her and casually lifted a sausage off her plate and stuffed it into his mouth.

Wendy frowned at his manners, but was used to this change of behavior. Thruthfully, she was relieved to see him in high spirits again.

"And what kind of island is it? Will there be natives? Wild, exotic animals?"

The Captain shook his head. "Not sure. The information I have does not give specifics, so we'll proceed with caution. You, of course, shall…" He stopped as Wendy suddenly interrupted.

"I shall NOT stay on the ship, Captain! I want to join you and the men on the island!"

The Captain laughed haughtily. "As I was saying, before you so rudely interrupted me, you shall be JOINING us. You, me, Smee, and few others. I don't want the rest of the crew knowing all that…"

Wendy interrupted again. But not before placing her breakfast down alongside her on the bed, grabbing her dress robe and standing while quickly tying it on. She flung herself into his arms.

"Oh, thank you Captain! I was so afraid you wouldn't allow me!"

The Captain shifted slightly, uncomfortable as a warmth spread through his body at having the petite woman embrace him.

He had dreamt about her during the night. Not as a Captain, not as the man with a hook. He was himself…a young man named James, not much older than Wendy.

The same man he once was, looking to find his place in the world. Never mind the other side of him…desperate to search for his long since disappeared brother.

_James felt Wendy's hand run through his black curls, which hung just slightly below his shoulders. Her other hand was unbuttoning his shirt while his lips remained attached to her neck, kissing and nipping until they reached a sensitive spot._

_Wendy's moan at his discovery of the spot made him harder in the pants, and he pushed her hands off him so that he could pull off his shirt and start to work on the front buttons of her dress._

The Captain would have blushed had he not been so well able to hide his emotions. He gently pushed Wendy off of him but smiled down at her.

"Now, finish your breakfast and if you're a good girl I'll let you stay with me in the bridge today. Wear one of your ship outfits, we may do some work with the crew."

Wendy would have squealed with delight had the next moment not caught her off guard. Before leaving their quarters, Captain Hook leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek. She had moved slightly in surprise, so that the kiss actually took place just between her cheek and the left side of her lips.

The Captain smirked as he noticed the blush form on Wendy's face. He picked up his tell-tale hat and stomped proudly out of the room.


	9. The Captain's Past

_A/N: This time I just want to explain that "time" issues aren't important here. I'm not sure if I am being accurate in my exchanges between Wendy/Hook and other scenes such as London and Wendy's family/Steven and his aunt. Please ignore it. Maybe later it will be important, so let's just pretend that it all makes sense  Or call it author's privilege._

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Captain's Past**

It was while on the bridge that Wendy finally found the courage to ask the Captain what had been on her mind for awhile now.

After breakfast she had quickly changed, having not needed a bath for she'd had one the day before. Smee had brought her a bowl of water which she used to splash her face and other areas of her body. Then she changed into one of the three outfits the Captain had tailored for her at the men's shop in the alley. They were each already worn, having used them during some of her times training with a sword or dagger.

Upon arriving to the bridge she had found the captain going over logs, notes, and several maps. A compass and several tools, including a quill and ink jar, were laid out upon one of the maps, and she could see where he had made several markings.

Her eyes were curiously drawn to where they had started sailing from Wilkshire and she was amazed to note the path the Jolly Rancher had taken since. She also noticed how close they were to where the Captain had placed an "X". She asked him to explain.

"You know, you can call me by my name if you so wish." He told her with another smirk.

"I beg your pardon, Captain?"

"James. My real name is James. Just don't let the crew hear you call me that. Unless it is Smee."

Wendy smiled, and continued their banter. "I thought Smee was more than just a crew member, Cap…I mean, James."

"You are correct. He is a confidant. I trust him completely. You, however, are still attempting to reach that…position." He said the last word more quietly.

Missing his double meaning, she simply smiled and looked over to the maps again. "Could you explain these to me? I only know little, that there are mathematical and astronomical means to plot a course."

The Captain then spent nearly half an hour introducing Wendy to his methods. This led them to more casual conversation, leaving Wendy comfortable enough to speak more boldly.

"James, tell me about Neverland. How…I mean, how is it that you are_here_ and not _there_?"

The Captain scowled. Not at Wendy, but at something else. He wasn't ready to answer such questions. Then again, Wendy was in fact_here_ and proving to be more than just his "captive". But could he trust her? With the truth?

"Do you really want to know? I suppose so, otherwise you'd value your life more than dare ask me that question. I guess the real question is…are you ready to know?"

Wendy looked at him confused. She wasn't sure how to interpret his response. He hadn't become angry like she suspected he might, nor had he gone into an immediate explanation. Instead he further questioned her and her curiosity. It was then that it dawned on her…there was something far more deep to understanding Neverland, Peter, and Captain James Hook than she'd ever imagined.

* * *

**In London**

Michael smiled as he read the telegram from his brother John. It read that his elder brother was, in fact, returning home and was eager to help find their sister. Of course, it also read that John would be with company…a young lady he was courting from an affluent family. Michael had scowled at that part…but Michael had failed to mention in his original letter to John that Captain Hook was involved in Wendy's disappearance. He hadn't wanted to mention it in writing, for Hook was a dangerous man and he didn't want to take any chances.

While John was eager to make his mark in the world, courting such a woman seemed only natural, Michael was the opposite. He wanted to help those less fortunate. The lost boys, taken in by their family years ago, was something Michael held in pride. John never mentioned it in company of high society.

Michael now sighed. He had only until the next day before John and his young lady friend, and a chaperone no doubt, would arrive. He entered the common room where his parents were currently discussing recent developments with the Cravens. Steven and Gertrude Craven. The man who had been courting Wendy and his aunt, an unmarried spinster who seemed too eager to have her only living relative court the Darling's only daughter of age.

If only Aunt Millicent were here – she would surely put the Cravens in their place. But alas – she was on Honeymoon with her third husband, a widow and member from Parlaiment.

"Michael!" His mother called out upon seeing her youngest son. "We have news." As Michael scanned the room he noticed two officers and a detective present. The officers kept themselves in the back of the room, while the detective sat next to his father on side of the room, his mother sat next to Steven and Ms. Craven on the other.

Upon settling himself with a cup of coffee, his father explained. "A former crew member of the Jolly Rancher has been found and is currently in custody. He verified Wendy's presence aboard the ship until they docked at Wilkshire. That is all we have heard thus far." Mr. Darling then turned to the man next to him. "Detective Regan, please continue."

The detective, a thirty-year old man with red hair, coughed slightly, catching Michael's uneasy glance. He went into speculative detail about the captive's account of being a crew member of Captain Hook's. It was uninformative, and soon the morning tea party was over. As the detective made his way to leave, Michael offered to lead him out.

As he suspected, the detective had more to say.

As they reached the police carriage, Michael asked. "Tell me what else you found out. I know you held back…"

The detective nodded. "I apologize, Mr. Darling. I can tell you share my concerns."

Michael nodded. "I do not trust the Craven family." He spoke freely as the detective entered the carriage while the two officers joined the driver.

"Aye. Please apologize to your parents for my withholdings. It is my opinion that the prisoner was trying to tell me something…that your sister, Ms. Wendy, was not entirely in disagreement to her predicament."

Michael raised a brow. A habit shared he shared with his sister. "Please continue."

Mr. Regan nodded. "I can tell you are mature for your age, so I will share this with you in confidence. I was led to believe that Captain Hook believed your sister to be in some sort of danger from Mr. Craven. Before taking your sister Captain Hook shared with his first mate that her suitor held ill intentions…your family's wealth being his primary goal."

The detective waited as Michael held the carriage door for him. "It was also said that the young lady was given a choice. Seeing that your sister has not returned of her own accord, it is possible that she chose to stay on board the Jolly Rancher. Good day, Mr. Darling. If you wish to learn more, they are transferring the prisoner to my precinct for trail. He should arrive tomorrow. I will allow you to accompany me for questioning. Meet me in two days at the morning hour of nine."

With that Michael allowed the carriage door to close and watched as the royal police carriage disappeared down the street.

* * *

**On the Ship**

Wendy nodded.

The Captain smiled. He knew she was ready. He knew the moment he'd found her with the dead body of the enemy…the foul man who had attempted to rape her. She'd told him what happened, how she had waited…lifting her skirts and finding the knife he'd given her…then cutting the man's throat without hesitation.

But he couldn't tell her everything…yet.

"It all began when I was a boy. My brother and I…he was older by a couple of years…we were sometimes close yet so different from each other. He was playful, adventurous. He embraced his youth. I was the opposite."

Wendy quirked her brow with this statement, but let him continue.

The Captain smiled genuinely and took a step closer to her. "I was in fact, a bookworm. Couldn't stop reading, once I finished one book I was eager to pick up the next. Our father had a small library, but knew people in the right circles. We were always visiting others, families more wealthy than our own. _Their_ libraries seemed endless to me, and they _always_ let me read whatever I asked for.

Father sometimes thought it was a nuisance…he thought I should be out playing with my brother. And encouraged it.

Everyone loved him….my brother, that is. He was the golden child. I was…I suppose others thought I was amusing, always having my nose in a book. Even when we played, I always had one in my hands, even when we visited the shores. Imagine playing on the beaches with a copy of Don Quixote in one hand. My brother teased me constantly."

"You brother…" Wendy stopped him. The Captain was now wearing a expression that seemed…distant, sad. "Who was he?"

"A boy who loved his youth. He disappeared when I was still quite young, and it devastated my father. My mother became ill shortly after, and died two years later. My father spent the rest of his days and our monetary sources on searching for my brother. He fell gravely ill on my fourteenth birthday and we were taken in by a wealthy family."

Wendy shyly placed a hand on the Captain's. She knew he was now struggling to maintain composure, no matter how confident he seemed at other times. She waited in silence for him to continue.

"I sold our family home, which was all we had left, and bought myself an education. I was young, but had already surpassed others my age in academic scholar. I finished the university when I was just shy of my seventeenth birthday. And then I made the decision…the decision to find my brother myself. To finish my father's quest. If not for myself…for my father.

I found passage on a ship heading to the West Indies, and quickly passed rank until I was the Captain's personal assistant. Then we were attacked."

"By pirates?" Wendy asked excitedly, now entranced by the Captain's story.

The Captain nodded. "My own Captain fell almost immediately. The pirates took over, but I was able to see something others couldn't. Weakness. Weakness in their own Captain's leadership. I killed him and took over myself. This only took me two or three days. I became a pirate Captain and never looked back."

Wendy shivered, her small hand still placed on the Captain's large one. He grasped it gently and pulled her close. She could almost feel his warmth penetrating her as they stood mere inches apart.

Her words stammered as they came out. "And…and how did…what did you do? As a pirate captain?"

The Captain's free arm – the one with the hook - slid across the small of Wendy's back and pulled her closer. Their bodies were now touching just slightly.

"I did whatever they wanted. We raided other ships and took what we wanted. Without hesitation. I paid my crew well, but let the weak ones go once we hit shore. I only kept the faithful…no crew ever questioned my orders. Those that did were let go…one way or another. I built my reputation until I finally found him…I found my brother."

Wendy was about to ask him where, but was stopped when she felt the Captains lips upon her own.

The Captain had had enough. Wendy was watching his story with such attention and admiration that he could not help it. He wondered how often she became the audience of a story, rather than the teller. Her eyes were hypnotizing as he continued his tale of a past life, her soft lips became unbearable to withstand. He had to kiss her…and he did.

The kiss lasted quite some time. The Captain let his lips softly explore Wendy's, eventually begging for entrance. It was when he finally moved his free hand from hers to gently stroke her cheek that she gasped slightly, and he plundered his tongue into her open mouth.

Wendy was at first startled by the new sensation, for she had never kissed a man so deeply before. She had never wanted to…until now. She shyly allowed the Captain's exploration and then began her own until their tongues were battling for dominance. She barely noticed the arm with the hook shoving the maps behind her aside until the Captain hoisted her upon his desk, his body moving in closer as her legs naturally moved aside to let him. She could feel his groin move against hers, and felt the hardness between his legs. Her body shivered in nervousness, but quickly the feeling changes to something more.

Unsure of what might happen next, she waited until his lips started to descent on her jawline, then to her neck. "James…" She whispered.

His name upon her lips only made him increase his fervor and she momentarily forgot what she was going to ask.

Finally, she asked. "James, who was your brother?" Despite her feelings of pleasure, she knew the question was important.

The Captain immediately paused. The look in his eyes quickly changed from passion to coldness.

"Peter. His name was…is Peter." With that Captain James Hook quickly detached himself from Wendy. He looked away. "Get out."

TBC

* * *


	10. New and Strange

_A/N Dedicated to FairlightMuse and PrincessofNeverland. Their previews and other discussions helped this story along. FairlightMuse reviewed the last chapter and gave me thumbs up to post, but I became so frustrated with a glitch and my ffnet account that I forgot to thank her. Her story I Promise was one of my original inspirations. And NeverlandPrincess is just an awesome young lady. Check out her story A Dream of a Memory._

**Also, I can't believe how……I am! I actually typed Jolly Roger consistently instead of Jolly Roger? A reviewer on AFF took note of it. I'm so embarrassed!**

**

* * *

Chapter 10: New and Strange **

On the ship

"Get out."

The Captains words seemed to endlessly repeat in Wendy's mind as she fled the bridge of the Jolly Roger. But it was more than the words that hurt her. It was the way her body had reacted to the Captain, how his obviously reacted to hers, and then how his disposition had changed so quickly upon answering her question.

His brother. His brother's name was Peter. Could…no, it must be a coincidence, she thought as she found her favorite place to sit and read on the deck. Her own little corner, a place where she was not disturbed by the crew, and where she did not disrupt their duties aboard the ship. She cried until she fell asleep.

* * *

**London**

John Darling was both anxious and nervous to return home. First and foremost he was worried about his sister. The vague telegrams he'd received from both his parents and his brothers were alarming without saying much. Second, he was bringing a young lady he was courting with him. And her chaperone, of course.

John smiled as he held the hand of Lady Elizabeth as she exited the taxied carriage. He watched as her eyes carefully scrutinized his family home. He knew she must be a bit disappointed, but couldn't wait for her to see the elegance of inside the Darling Estate, and then he would show her the property they held behind the main house. Not to mention the grand area in between the two houses. How many could boast they held _two_ properties in such grandness near London? True, it was no mansion, but impressive none the less.

Elizabeth came from a wealthy family which held two expansive properties in the English Countryside, not to mention their summer home near the shores of Wilkshire. The Darlings had refrained from purchasing such elaborate homes, but everyone knew of their wealth and that it was only a matter of times before John and Michael began establishing their own estates. Realty managers had already begun pestering the boys when John was only fourteen.

After making sure Elizabeth was settled and the taxi driver was handling their luggage appropriately, he turned to their chaperone, Elizabeth's sister Madeleine and held his hand out for her to exit the carriage. She declined and exited on her own.

The two sisters were as opposite as night and day. Elizabeth was petite and curvy with dark brown shiny hair and had eyes as blue as the sky. Madeleine was tall, with honey colored hair that had a life of its own, even tied up in a bun. She was very slender with chocolate colored eyes.

While sixteen-year-old Elizabeth was poised, flirty and preferred the sound of her proper name, Madeleine was quiet, observant, and easy going – and preferred to be called her nickname of Maddy.

While Elizabeth was courted by many, Maddy was sometimes called an "old maid" behind her back. No one courted her. Although many did not know the reason for this. Maddy had once been engaged, to a captain's officer aboard the Royal Fleet. His ship was lost at sea several years ago, and Maddy, now twenty-five, still mourned her loss.

Some rumors even mentioned the two, Maddy and her fiancé Richard, had done the unthinkable – slept together before marriage. No one knew the truth, for Madeleine responded to such inquiries with "that is certainly none of your business."

John helped the driver up to the front of his family home, where Trish, the maid, opened the doors to greet them. She took the bags from John and helped the carriage driver in with the rest.

John watched with satisfaction as Elizabeth's eyes widened. Yes, his mother had done an excellent job re-doing the foyer and the rest of the house. He glanced over to Maddy and noticed her expression remained the same, doleful look as usual.

It wasn't long before greetings and introductions were made with the Darling family, minus the Cravens who had gone out for the day. Michael joined his brother in giving the two women a tour of the house.

"And this is our library…" John stated as they entered a good sized room that was filled from the floor to the ceilings with books. While Elizabeth feigned interest, Maddy's eyes widened and, for the first time since he met the woman, John thought she looked excited.

Michael, however, broke out in a smile. "Do you enjoy reading?" He asked.

Maddy smiled back, but her eyes still glazed over the number of books. "Oh, yes! I do indeed. Have you, by chance, any Arthur Conan Doyle…or any Jules Verne? I enjoy contemporary fiction, but clearly have preference for mysteries and medical texts. But not Freud, he seems entirely too speculative for my taste."

John's jaw dropped, having forgotten his manners. Never had he heard so many words come from the woman's mouth at one time. Elizabeth seemed un-amused by her sister's enthusiasm

Michael was quick to answer. He liked this woman, she seemed much more easy-going than the fair Lady Elizabeth. Maybe entertaining the two guests wouldn't be so tiresome after all.

"Yes, I believe we do have a good collection of detective stories, including all of Mr. Doyle's current works."

"Oh, John," Elizabeth exclaimed, "Please tell me you have something else to show me while Maddy indulges in her only pastime of book affairs."

Elizabeth giggled as she said this, while Michael noticed a look cross Maddy's eyes. He made a vow right then to make sure Maddy had a wonderful time during her stay, and he would let John take care of the nightmare calling herself Elizabeth.

John held his arm out for the younger sister, "Let me take you to the gardens. I am sure Trish will have some tea prepared by now."

Elizabeth took his arm and giggled…again…as they left the library.

Michael smiled apologetically at Maddy.

"No need. I am used to it." Maddy assured him, as if reading his thoughts. "It is her lifestyle, not mine."

Michael's smile grew genuine. He, too, was an avid reader and new his family library by heart. "Here, let me snow you what we have."

The next half hour Michael helped Maddy bring out a collection of books to take to her rooms. She and Elizabeth were given their own suite, which was larger and in the nicer wing of the guest home in the back.

"Here, let me take these for you," Michael offered as Maddy attempted to lift the entire stack off the desk."

"No worries, I can manage…" A couple of books dropped as she attempted to lift the stack. "Well, perhaps if we made two piles."

Michael laughed. "You know, I could not help but notice you selected the monographs on the Jack the Ripper case."

Maddy blushed. "Yes, the case intrigues me." She said pulling an errant curl that had escaped her bun.

"Have you any thoughts on the Ripper's identity?"

Maddy shook her head. "No, but I do believe the case notes are missing something entirely…or leaving them out. I honestly doubt they will solve the case in our lifetime."

Suddenly a thought struck Michael. He put down his collected set of books and motioned for Maddy to do the same.

"Lady Madeleine…"

"Maddy. Please, just call me Maddy."

"Maddy…I could not help but realize that your interests fall into an area that may help our situation at hand."

With this, Maddy raised a brow in curiosity.

"My sister is missing, but there is more information at hand that others know…including John. I…I cannot help but think your thoughts and ideas might be of benefit. I mean, you're a woman, and so is Wendy. And you clearly seem to enjoy detective work."

Maddy plopped down in a chair that just happened to be behind her. "Me? A woman…you're asking for my help as a woman?"

Michael nodded, not realizing the consequences the two faced if found out. "Yes. Yes I am."

* * *

**On the Jolly Roger**

Hours later Wendy woke up. She had no idea how long she'd been asleep, nor any idea that the Captain hadn't even checked on her.

In fact, said Captain was still at the bridge. After being angry with himself and keeping his temper in control of going out and killing members of his crew at random, he'd finally thrown himself into his work. He'd even ignored those who tried to call on him, specifically Smee who had tried several times to warn the Captain of an upcoming storm.

But the Captain was in his own rage, and Smee knew well enough to take matters into his own hands in such situations. He'd also seen Wendy, and knew something had gone terribly wrong between the two. As first mate he could embark orders on others without worrying about consequences. And a storm was nothing others could complain about. They had to prepare. Everyone did his work, except for Wendy. It was obvious she was in a state, and no one bothered demanding her share in the work.

* * *

**London**

It was later that evening that Michael finally got John alone while Elizabeth and Madeline prepared for dinner. The Cravens had finally returned from shopping, and were doing the same.

Michael had found the time in their shared rooms to finally approach the matter.

"John, as you may or may not have guessed, there is indeed more to Wendy's disappearance."

John, without any distractions (Elizabeth), looked at his brother with interest. "The letter from mother and father told me a bit, that she was separated the Cravens and company during their stay in Wayside. Your letter was more just a dramatic plea to return home, yet it made me curious to know what other details there are."

Michael nodded. He wasn't quite ready to tell his brother everything, such as the brief conversation he'd had with detective Regan, and gulped before continuing. "She was taken. By Captain Hook."

John's face quickly turned red with rage. "What! How come nobody told me of this before! How can this be?"

Michael took hold of his brother, who had been standing, and sat him down on their lounge.

"Steven Craven reported that the two of them were attacked by the docks. Their attacker identified himself as Hook, and stated that he was taking Wendy. There was some questioning at their hotel with the local authorities, who seemed to disregard the mention of Captain Hook as a myth. This led Mr. Craven and his aunt to leave their party, from where they traveled here to deliver the information first hand to our parents. The London authorities are now involved, but I am a bit unconvinced as to the Craven's well intentions."

John took a moment to digest the information. It was unbelievable, really, to think of Hook outside of Neverland. Then again, how else would the Cravens know that particular name of a culprit? He then asked Michael this very question.

Michael frowned. "I am unsure as to an answer, but there has been speculation that Wendy simply ran away."

"Ran away?" John said furiously. "Why on earth would our sister run away?"

Michael shrugged. He felt uneasy saying much more, but did so. "There may be evidence that Wendy went willingly, but the authorities are still questioning it. One thing is for sure…there was an arrest made of a former member of Captain Hook's crew. He has verified Wendy's presence. And…"

"And what?" John demanded.

"And he seemed to know information about the Cravens. That…that Captain Hook was actually _rescuing_ Wendy from their pursuit of her wealth. Our families wealth, more specifically."

John digested the information with composure. But his anger was evident. "How dare they!"

"Who?" Michael asked, wanting to make sure of his brother's perspective.

"The Cravens! If the reports are true, then they shall not get away with this!"

Michael smiled. "I agree. And I think mother and father are weary of the two, as well. We just need to wait for them to make a mistake. In the meantime, perhaps…"

"We shall find out for ourselves! This is our sister, for the Gods sake! We must find her!"

John's next question surprised Michael. "What about contacting Peter? Surely he must know how to find Captain Hook?"

Michael smiled. Perhaps there was still a boy left in John after all.

* * *

**London**

It was late that night, after dinner, that Michael and John made their way to their rooms. At dinner, John had remained his collected composure, making idle yet meaningful conversation with their company. Elizabeth had giggled too many times in Michael's opinion, and Maddy had remained her aloofness to anything. As they bid goodnight, Maddy had winked to Michael as she mentioned catching up on some late night reading before retiring. Elizabeth flirted with every male in attendance before bidding her goodnights.

Up in their rooms, Michael and John discussed their plans.

"I still have some fairy dust," John announced. "Perhaps if we just took a bit Tinkerbell or Peter will answer."

Michael nodded. What else could they do? Of course, John did not know of Michael's plans to visit Detective Regan. Nor did he know that Michael had arranged for Madeleine to accompany him.

* * *

**On the ship…**

Wendy awoke to find the crew manning what appeared to be a storm. Still in a state of sorrow, she went to her favorite rail to watch the waves crashing below. Before she knew it, the boat rocked with such tremendous force that she fell overboard.

Little did Wendy know, but the Captain had been watching her. He had gone out on the deck, trying desperately to stay awake. _I can't let Neverland pull me in…not now_, he thought.

Without thinking, the Captain raced down to the deck, grabbed a rope, and dove overboard…

* * *

**Her Majesty's Police Headquarters, London, England**

Detective Regan, or Regan, as he preferred to be called, sighed as he left his office after a long and tiring day. His position called for him to make an appearance by eight in the morning, and not long after he'd been called to check on a homicide in one of the slum areas. The scene had been horrific. A woman, tired of being beaten by her husband everyday, had gotten him drunk throughout the night before and then beat him to death with a club. The man's brain had been bashed him, and blood had been splattered everywhere.

After examining the scene and going back to write his report, the prisoner from Wilkshire had arrived. While questioning would have to wait until the next day, there were other preparations to make.

Then, a member of the queen's private court had paid a visit. His superior officer had asked that he and another detective sit in on the conversation regarding budgetary details. Afterwards, he was still required to write up some more daily reports and review the reports of officer below his rank.

It was late when he finally left, and he chose to have dinner at a local pub near the Queen's Tower. The food was good and plentiful, the ale even better. He even got in a card game or two, as well as a chess match. He sighed as he made his way home in the wee hours. Life was…

Lonely

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Just wanted to let you know that a new chapter is nearing completion and will post hopefully tomorrow. I need to edit and complete the last scene. If you haven't read this story yet, please read and let me know your thoughts. To those of you that have kept up the reviews, thanks!**


	12. Sights and Introductions

**Chapter 11: New Sights and Intructions**

_AN: Oops…did it again. Last chapter gave dedication to PrincessofNeverland. Meant to say NeverlandPrincess! Argh!!! So this one is for you, Lady Kelli…_

_Wow. I wrote this AN and half the chapter months ago! Hopefully you'll still read and review…I need muse fuel! Thanks for those that have kept "bugging" me – you made my days._

* * *

The cold water hit against Wendy with such a blow that she barely felt conscious. She knew some about swimming, and tried her best to reach the top of the water.

She felt something else hit the water, and tried to see what it was. But it was too dark to see. Feeling herself rise, she finally felt her head break out of the water and let out a gasp.

"Wendy!" It was the Captain yelling for her as he treated the waters nearby..

She tried to respond, but was too weak to say anything. A wave suddenly overtook her, and she struggled to bring herself to surface again.

"Wendy!" He cried out again. But this time he saw her, and soon she felt his arms around her. "Hold still! I'm going to tie us to the rope." She felt him wrap something around her and soon pulled the rope tight into a knot. "Have you swallowed any water?" He yelled out, needing to make sure she heard him as waves continued to crash around them. It was now raining as well.

She coughed and thankfully only a little water needed to come out. He could check her once they were aboard the ship again. She coughed again, and this time more came out. _Blast it! _He thought. He squeezed her, and then tightened the rope around them both. "Bring it up!" He yelled to the crew, waving his hands since they likely couldn't hear him.

Four men tugged slowly on the rope as Smee watched their bodies leave the waters. Moments later, they were all on the deck. The captain quickly checked her again, then ordered Smee to get some hot water and brandy ready.

By the time the Captain carried her to his…their…quarters, she had passed out. Once inside, he wasted no time stripping her down to her sift and then covered her in a blanket.

Smee came in a few minutes later with the water and a new bottle of brandy. He got out a cup and filled it half-and-half as the Captain tried to wake her. Once Wendy was conscious, he made her drink. Smee found some leftover bread in the cabin, and they forced her to eat before pouring a second cup to which they added some tea leaves as well. They also wouldn't let her be until she changed out of her wet sift and into one of the Captain's long shirts.

Later, when she was sleeping peacefully, the Captain watched over her vowing to never let her in harms way again. Even though he knew that was impossible.

* * *

**Next Morning: London**

Michael and Lady Madeleine arrived in the breakfast room promptly at eight in the morning as planned. After eating a simple breakfast of tea and crumpets, they explained to the Darlings, the only ones awake at this hour, that Michael was going to take Maddie out to see some London sites. Mr. and Mrs. Darling smiled, not suspecting anything more.

After breakfast the two found a taxi carriage and gave the driver their destination. Around ten to nine, they entered the police station. After being told Detective Regan would meet them in his office, an officer then led them there and left.

"Would you like anything? I'm going to see if there's any tea of coffee available."

"Coffee would be nice." Madeleine replied. He looked at her strange, like most ladies she only had tea with her breakfast. "I rather like the taste." She replied.

Michael departed, leaving Maddy alone in the cluttered office. She decided to look at some of the papers tacked to the wall, as well as the certificates hung in the office. Her fingers traced the frame of one until she heard someone cough behind her.

A minute before, Detective Regan had been meeting with his team to prepare the prisoner from Captain Hook's ship the Jolly Roger. Someone had told him in passing that a young Mr. Darling was waiting for him in his office.

As he approached his own domain he smelled something sweet…just a faint of...fruit perhaps? As he walked into his quarters he found not the young Michael Darling, but the rear view of a woman. A tall, lean woman. Her appearance screamed elegance to him.

Regan was stunned when she turned to him. She was beautiful! Not in the overly made-up sort of way, this woman was all natural. Her face glowing, her beautiful brown hair pinned up yet a few strands hung loose, no doubt from the fierce wind blowing through the city that day.

"Detective Regan," He said with a polite bow, taking her hands gently to his lips.

She shyly took back her hand. Michael returned, and offered a proper introduction. "Detective Regan," He said handing Maddy her coffee, "This is Lady Madeleine Wheelborne. She and her sister, Lady Elizabeth, are staying at our home."

"Please call me Maddy." She informed the detective.

Regan's mind was racing. Why had Michael brought a woman of title here? The station was hardly a place for women of any kind, criminals were held in cells just downstairs, and the place was usually full of foul words and papers were laid out messily just about everywhere.

"Lady…er, Maddy here is quite the reader of criminology, both in literature and publicized reports."

Maddy gave Michael a look. Of course, he had no idea that some of her reports weren't exactly for public viewing. Her father's friend was a judge and had schooled her in private on the subject. While a traditional man in public, he secretly thought that women deserved more credit and should be allowed to give their opinions in such matters.

"Actually, Michael thought that being a woman, I could perhaps read the case notes and listen to the man in your custody, and then give a woman's perspective as to what happened to his sister. At least, whether or not it was indeed by choice."

Regan nodded, and soon the three were headed to see the prisoner.

* * *

**Meanwhile, on the ship**

Wendy woke to find the Captain sleeping next to her. He had watched her all night, leaving the ship to the crew. Earlier he had received a report, and knowing they were still on course, kept his vigil. She was still rather shaky after her ordeal, but was elated to see that James cared enough to stay with her. She remembered their kiss…oh, what a kiss it was! It had ignited a fire in her she never knew was aflame.

Then it came back to her. How he had coldly ordered to leave after telling her his brother's name…Peter. Her suspicions of the coincidence of names. Was it…could it be that Peter Pan was the brother he lost so long ago? Had their been another boy, another leader, in Neverland, who gave his position to Peter? Who was he, and what made him want to leave in order to grow up?

Knowing she couldn't push any answers from him soon, she went back to studying his face. He was now beginning to stir, and slowly opened his eyes to find her watching him. He smiled.

"How are you this morning?" He asked as he sat up and checked her forehead for fever. Amazingly, she felt fine. She hadn't been in the water long enough for any illness. He suddenly frowned. "Can you move?"

Wendy checked herself, then started to get up, not realizing that her legs were still bare. "Oh!" She cried out, falling back toward the bed.

The Captain quickly caught her in his arms and laid her down.

"It just hurts, not so bad, more like an ache."

"I'll have Smee bring you some breakfast and hot tea. You'd best eat and drink it all, I'm sure he's been waiting."

They were suddenly interrupted by one of the ship mates yelling out "Land-ho!"

* * *

**London**

It took several hours to question the prisoner, and even though he hardly knew much, Maddy was willing to believe his claims about Wendy staying aboard the Jolly Roger of her own free will. Of course, explaining it to others would still be difficult.

The prisoner still remained in his cell as he faced charges of piracy, but Regan promised to help make his stay more comfortable as exchange for the information. It was the best he could do.

As Regan and Michael went to hail a carriage, the Darling son made a rather hasty decision.

"Detective, my brother John and I may need to go out of town for a few days, to follow up on some other information we have. I cannot go into the details, but I would appreciate it if you would stay in contact with Lady Madeleine regarding the case. Perhaps you could show her some sights, as I am sure she would prefer anyone's company to that of her sister."

Michael missed the smile that Regan cast. "Oh, um, yes, of course! I can always say I ran into the two of you during my lunch hour."

Michael nodded. "Yes, that will do. In fact, it's nearly lunch now. Would you like to join us?"

"I…I would but I have another appointment arriving any moment. In fact, it may interest you. Please tell Lady Madeleine that I will call for her tomorrow. It's my day off."

This time Michael saw the detective's smile. Perhaps Maddy would have more fun than her sister after all. "Should you find anything useful, do not hesitate to call on my father at his office. I understand you have the information."

Moments later the two had summoned a cab and Regan bid them farewell. He felt very light in spirit as he made his way back to his office, humming a lively tune he had heard the last time he had gone to the theater. He had gone alone, sitting in the orchestra section, watching the ballet Sleeping Beauty (the same tune Disney put words to "Once Upon a Dream").

When he entered his office he found that his next appointment had already arrived.

The man stood up as the two exchanged greetings. "So," The man said. "You wanted to know about the Cravens?"

* * *

**On the Jolly Roger**

"What's going on?" Wendy asked as she exited the Captain's quarters. She had gone back to sleep after the Captain and Smee ran out while she was still eating, not really paying attention to what someone had shouted. She was still weak, and had slept until mid afternoon.

The crew mates were running back and forth, getting ready for something. It was then she noticed that the ship wasn't moving. Running down the ship's length, she saw where everyone's attention was held. They had docked near a rather large island. A long beach was visible before the line of thick trees which led into what appeared to be a jungle. A couple of small hills were seen in the distance, and there was no sign of any life from her vantage point. A small dingy was already making its way to shore, but the Captain was still at the head of the ship looking out through a telescope.

"What's going on?" She asked as she stood next to him.

"We've reached our island, m'lady." He answered.

"But you said I could go with you!" She said glad that she had decided to put on her more rugged wear.

"And you shall. But first, our mates must look around. Make sure there aren't any natives about. They'll make a trip around the island and then if all seems clear, we'll start our hunt tomorrow."

"Oh." She simply replied.

"And how are you feeling?"

Wendy shrugged. "Well enough. I suppose another day of rest will do me good, but I'm excited for tomorrow."

The rest of the day Wendy was too excited to rest, but she still took it easy. The crew returned much later that night, reporting that they had found no one else on the island.

* * *

**London**

Late that night Michael and John finalized their plans. After speaking to their parents in private, the two went into their shared suite and packed a simple bag. Making sure that if the pixy dust still worked form they still had enough to get back (in case they couldn't find Peter), they stepped onto their balcony.

It was well after midnight, and the two sprinkled on the dust. Nothing happened for a few moments, but then Michael found himself started to rise. John soon followed, carrying their bag, and the two were off, still remembering the way to Neverland.

The next morning Maddy got up early and took care in getting herself ready. She had been impressed by the young detective and looked forward to their outing together. Of course, Michael had arranged it so that no one would question when he would call upon her to give or hear any news.

Michael and John had left the night before to who knows where (well, we know), as they had discussed the matter in private with their parents. Elizabeth knew less than she did. However, Maddy had walked in on Michael explaining Regan's visit today.

"_We ran into him today, and he asked me if he could call upon Maddy…Lady Madeleine…to show her some more sights." Michael had explained._

"_But what about a chaperone? You're mother and I both have a charity luncheon to attend." His father replied._

"_Madeleine is Elizabeth's chaperone, and without John or I around, she is mature enough to go out on her own."_

"_It's not proper, what will people say?"_

"_I would like to say that I have no objections." Maddy said interrupting._

_All eyes turned toward the woman standing in the doorway, as if apologetic for speaking behind her back. _

_Michael smiled, she reminded him a bit like Wendy._

The doorbell rang, breaking Maddy's thoughts from where she sat in the drawing room, waiting for Regan's arrival. She waited as the maid brought him in, and this time she let him bow and kiss her hand. She smiled shyly at him. "So, what adventures do you plan on taking me along to see today?"

Regan smiled as he released her hand. "I thought perhaps the museum to be a good start. It's going to be a lovely day, so perhaps we can decide as we walk through the exhibits."

"That sounds delightful."

Just then, Elizabeth entered the room accompanied by the Cravens.

"Detective, we didn't expect to see you today." Ms. Craven said.

Regan bowed but made no other move to greet the new guests, although he gave Elizabeth a bow once they were introduced. He didn't take her hand, which the girl obviously found annoying.

"My apologies, I am here to take Lady Madeleine on a tour of the city."

Maddy blushed, but inwardly she felt a sly smirk coming on, but she held it back. She was glad that she would have another day without her sister. Elizabeth could go out with the Cravens if need be…

_To be continued_

_You know what to do…please review!_


	13. An Island Adventure

**Chapter 12: An Island Adventure**

**Author's warning: Smut again! This time…well, you'll see! Please read with caution.**

* * *

Wendy, Hook, Smee, and about a half dozen mates set aboard a small dinghy early the next day. Wendy still did not know anything about the supposed "treasure" that James was looking for, and she noticed that no one else mentioned it, either. She had, however, heard him and Smee discussing it the other night, but once they noticed her presence they shifted the conversation. 

Throughout the previous day Wendy had rested and dreamt of the Captain again. She wanted him to kiss her, but didn't know if he would again.

As the island drew closer, Wendy could not help marvel at its beauty. The shore was full of fresh, hardly touched sand that gleamed in the early morning sunlight. She was thankful that she had worn pants (which James had insisted she cut off at the knee, just like the other pirates), comfortable boots, and a fresh, white shirt. Her hair was pinned up beneath a hat that was very much like those worn by sailors and pirates.

As the small boat came to shore, two men hopped out and started to drag the boat forth. The others also hopped out, and Wendy wasn't sure what to do. She really didn't mind getting wet, but the others had taken off their shoes and didn't mind wading in the water.

Before she made up her mind, the Captain came over and lifted her out of the boat and carried her to shore.

"You really didn't have to do that," She said in a teasing voice.

"Ah, but you are still a lady, despite your current state of dress."

Wendy blushed, but hopped to the ground as soon as they were out of the water. She knelt down and felt the sand run through her fingers. "Just like Neverland." She sighed. She thought about Peter then, but, not wanting to encounter the Captain's wrath at this time, said nothing.

Meanwhile the Captain was thinking about the map tucked in his pocket. He knew what it read, and ordered the men and Wendy to follow him. No time was wasted before they were soon hacking their way toward the middle of the jungle.

* * *

**Somewhere in Neverland**

John and Michael woke up early enough, and found themselves lying on the beach in Neverland. They had arrived sometime in the early morning hours, but found no one. The waters around them were crystal clear and there was no sign of the Jolly Roger.

"Well, that's a good sign." Michael said once John pointed it out. John looked at him curiously. "At least we know Hook didn't take her for revenge."

John nodded in understanding.

"Oi! Who goes there!" A voice called to them from the jungles.

"Tis John and Michael Darling!" John stated, recognizing the voice belonging to one of the lost boys. "We need to see Peter!"

"I am here." A voice said breaking through the trees. It was Peter.

"Peter!" The two brothers cried out simultaneously. "It's Wendy!" Michael added. "She's been taken by Hook!"

Peter scratched his head. "Do I know a Wendy?" It had been far too long since her last visit to Neverland, but not enough for him to forget John and Michael.

"Our sister, you remember, she used to come here, too!" John said trying to convince the boy. It was amazing how after all these years, this was the first time John truly looked at Peter and saw a boy.

"She told stories!" Michael said.

"I remember her!" One of the Lost Boys cried out.

"Mother! She was our mother!" Another one added.

John opened his mouth as if to correct the boy, but realized explanations would be needed, and right now they just needed to help Peter remember. "Peter," He said after a minute, "You must remember her. When you used to visit us in the nursery?"

"Your sister, yes! I remember! But she grew up…"

"So did we," John said, then cast a doubtful look at Michael. "But she used to come here, too. The first time you brought us all here there was a huge battle with Hook. He kidnapped her then, too!"

"And now he's taken her again?" A look of rage crossed Peter's face, then he got a gleam in his eye. "Then the Jolly Roger shall return!" He then ran off into the jungle leaving everyone and disappeared.

"Where's he going?" John asked two of the Lost Boys who had now joined him and Michael on the beach. The others were still waiting in the jungle, none of them bothering to follow Peter.

"He went to get Tinkerbell. That's how he always gets Hook to come back."

John and Michael gave each other a questioning look. Peter had to _make _Hook appear?

* * *

**London**

Maddy was thrilled at the museums. She and Regan were viewing some of the finest artworks ever in the Royal Gallery. Her favorites included works by Turner and Constable, and she found that Regan was quite the fan as well. They discussed select pieces and their interpretations of what they meant.

"There, see that?" Regan pointed out to one of Turner's famous works on the fires of London. "They say that's really him, pointing out that we like the pretty colors and the tragedy of it."

"As if we actually enjoy watching the most horrifying events." Maddy finished for him.

"Yes! You have studied art?"

"Oh, yes! It's one of my other favorite subjects."

Regan took her arm as they went to another room which held more historic pieces from the Renaissance period.

A few onlookers stared openly at the couple. Some held admiration for their openness, others scowled.

After a light lunch the two hailed a carriage and went for a walk in Hyde Park.

As they drove near a poor section of the city, Maddy gasped from inside the carriage.

"What is it?" He asked, straining to see what she might have.

"Mr. Craven. With a woman."

"I thought he might be spending the day…" His words suddenly stopped as he saw the young Craven and the woman.

"I wonder who she is! They said they had no friends in London." Maddy mused.

"That's paid companionship." Regan muttered, clearly outraged. Wasn't the young man staying with the Darling's under the pretense of courting Wendy?

"Oh! You mean she's a…a…"

"A prostitute." Regan finished for her.

* * *

**The Island **

Wendy hit her face as yet another mosquito landed there and attempted to bite her. She was not thrilled, but the others didn't seem to mind and so she kept mum as she went along with the group. And she was enjoying herself. The Captain led the front, only allowing one mate with a machete in front of him to cut through their path.

It wasn't until they neared the rocky boulders leading toward one of the mountains that they saw the storm approaching. The Captain cursed. It was moving quickly, and he knew they had only a little time to find shelter. He paused and looked back. It was still far enough away to start the hunt.

They continued on, after the Captain told them all to be on the lookout for shelter. One man started to climb, saying that he would look for caves, or anything like them. Suddenly the Captain fell onto the ground, holding his head tightly.

"No, not now…" He cried as Wendy was immediately at his side. He knew he could hold it off for a couple of days, three at most. But the urge…the urge once on the Jolly Roger would lead the ships toward another destination, no matter how hard they tried. He got up, waving Wendy off. "I'm fine now." And nothing more was said of his brief episode.

Back on the ship the men aboard felt the call. Without any words spoken they checked the ship for supplies and got supplies out of the hold. Food and spirits were checked, although once they reached their destination, all would be supplied. It was just the way.

As the Captain got his feet back on the ground he cursed at the mates around him and ordered them all to continue. The man left standing atop a nearby boulder was told to continue but to stay on the west side of the mountain, where the others were making their path below in the jungle.

Wendy said nothing throughout this, but wondered what it all meant. She could see the storm herself, but knew that something else was wrong. Something the Captain didn't want to share aloud. A look closely resembling fear crossed one of the mate's face. She knew it wasn't real fear, but something was most definitely wrong.

* * *

**London**

Later that day Maddy was sad that her delightful outing with Regan was nearing its end. She couldn't remember the last time she had so much fun. As the carriage made its way toward the Darling estate, she thanked Regan for the time they spent together.

"I'm so glad I made this trip with my sister, even if her companionship isn't the most engaging."

Regan laughed. "And I am grateful that young Michael brought you with him. He's a good lad."

"Yes, his brother, well, he's a bit more serious than Michael. I just hope Elizabeth doesn't break his heart."

"You seem to care for them in such a short period of time."

Maddy nodded. "They're so different…from my own parents, that is. Mum and dad, well, they hardly concern themselves in our affairs. They have plenty of business to attend to. They send me off with Lizzie to make sure she doesn't cause too much trouble."

"And what about you? I mean, what about your interests?"

"I think I know when to make my own decisions, when they come first."

Regan smiled. "Like today?"

Maddy nodded again. "Yes. I do hope to help in this…situation the Darlings have found themselves in. Not that this day meant…I mean…"

Regan took her hand into his. "I think I know what you mean. Maddy, may I call on you again?"

"Yes. I would like that."

"Tomorrow is Saturday, and there are likely to be many theater events. I often enjoy attending, but do so alone. Would you like to accompany me?"

"Oh, yes!" She answered quite enthusiastically. "I mean, I would like that very much."

"Very well. Curtain usually goes up at eight. Perhaps I should call on you around six? We could have dinner first."

"That sounds wonderful."

"Maddy, in regard to this situation…could you perhaps pass along a message to Mr. Darling for me?"

"What is it?"

"Well, I'm still trying to learn more of the details. I should know more by then. Please tell him I'll arrive early, and if he's available perhaps I could meet with him."

"Is it about Wendy?"

Regan nodded. "Yes. Well, sort of. I've come across some information…if you have the chance, please tell them it is regarding the Cravens."

Maddy frowned. "I do not like them."

"Aye. You shouldn't." He looked out of the window of their carriage. "I see we're here."

The carriage stopped and he helped her out and then walked her to the door. "Goodbye, Madeleine."

She smiled. "Until tomorrow, Detective Regan."

* * *

**Earlier That Day On The Island**

The location where the treasure was supposedly buried had been found, but by that time the storm was already hitting the beach. Luckily the men had brought the dingy onto shore, so they had confidence that it wouldn't flow away with the waves. When the rain finally hit them with a force, the Captain, Wendy, and the others fled for safer ground. A couple of men headed straight for a large tree, but quickly scrambled elsewhere once the lightning and thunder started.

The scout had already found several natural shelters amongst the rocky boulders, to which the rest scrambled toward. The Captain headed for one of the caves, but when he looked out he saw Wendy scrambling aimlessly, no doubt trying to decide which would provide the best shelter. He ran out, not minding the harsh winds and hard sleet of rain that pounded his back as he grabbed her and pulled her toward the cave.

By the time he pulled her into safety, she was drenched. While he still wore his heavy jacket, she had somehow discarded hers earlier and her blouse clearly showed her womanly form. She was shivering, but that did not distract the Captain from seeing her breasts through the garment. She was beautiful. But he already knew that.

Scowling from the distraction, he pulled her deeper into the darkness of the cave and attempted to warm her. First he took off his own jacket and brought it around her. He didn't mind the cold, in fact, he was used to it. But Wendy was clearly not. She kept shivering, and if her coldness continued, she risked hypothermia. Especially since she was still recovering from her last ordeal.

"I thought I told you to find shelter as soon as the storm came." He yelled at her.

"I…I'm sorry, I just got confused."

"You should have followed me, or anyone. They know how to keep safe." Silence fell upon them as lightning came, followed almost immediately by a clap of thunder.

"How…how can I make it stop?" She asked, her teeth chattering.

A gleam appeared in the Captain's eyes, even in the dark she could see it. "Body heat." And he kissed her deeply.

Wendy was shocked when she felt his mouth attack hers, his tongue immediately demanding entrance. She complied and was soon lost to the sensations that immediately went through her body. She felt his hands grip her waist underneath the jacket, and before she knew it he yanked her top open with his hook.

His hands felt her cold skin and he made slow circles with his one hand in attempt to warm her. When she didn't protest, he continued and brought the hand up to cup one breast. Wendy moaned, and traced his lips down her neck, then her collarbone, until finally kissing downward toward her breast.

"Tell me to stop, Wendy, and I will." He told her.

But she did not want him to stop. She knew it wasn't right, but then again, who was she to uphold customary values? Had she not lost the right when she accepted his invitation to stay aboard? And then, when he kissed her the first time, moving his body against her? She had not minded then, in fact, she enjoyed it.

"No, don't stop!" She urged.

James leaned lower and kissed her nipple, the other was still being kneaded by his hand. He brought his tongue out and licked it, then startled suckling it like a babe.

"Oh, gods!" she cried out.

Before they knew it they were on the floor of the cave, the storm still pounding outside. Another flash of lightning lit up the cave for a brief second, then another clap of thunder. He knew his men wouldn't dare move from their own shelter, and were less likely to disturb him if they knew he was with Wendy. He brought his hand down to her pants and undid them. "Let me love you, Wendy. Like a man loves a woman."

"You are a man, James. Love me!"

Encouraged, he pulled her men's styled pants down as he brought his head to kiss her stomach. He knew she was virgin, so he had to make sure she felt as little discomfort as possible.

She whimpered again as the pants were pulled off and his fingers started caressing her womanhood. She was already wet. She had been imagining this for the past few days, and knew there was no turning back. She wanted this.

She felt his warm breath against her as he dipped his tongue against her folds and slowly made circling patterns. Her hands found their way to his mass hair, and she groaned yet again as he began to grind himself against her clit. Her body soon convulsed and he knew she was ready. Pulling himself up to face her, he kissed her deeply. It was then that she realized his pants were already down, and while she tasted herself in his kiss she felt his rock hard penis against her as he felt for her opening.

"It's going to hurt."

"I know. Please, don't stop."

He kissed her again and slammed into her. She cried out, and he held her until she stopped shaking. He brought himself out, then slowly entered her again. She grimaced with slight pain, but as he continued these actions she soon felt pleasure. Feeling her ready, he thrust into her deeply, then again. And again. Soon he was pumping furiously as she cried out his name. James. Faster and faster he went until finally pulling out right before his release came. She grabbed his head and made him kiss her. They were finally lovers.

* * *

**Meanwhile...well, later actually, in London**

Maddy was preparing for bed when she realized that she'd left the books she'd favored out on the veranda between the two visitor's cottages. It was then that she heard the noise. She crept in the shadows toward the noises and saw two figures. A man and a woman.

In the dim light of the moon she could tell it was Mr. Steven Craven. Below, she could not be sure, only that it was a woman. A woman who was pleasuring Mr. Craven. He groaned as he pushed the woman's mouth against his manhood, in and out. Before having to witness the final act, or being discovered, she quickly crept away undetected. The only thought in her mind was who was the woman?

**AN: Ooh, I'm so mad! I lost some of the new stuff I've written…had to quickly rewrite the brief argument in the cave and lost a great scene or two from the next chapter. Wah! I'm so depressed! Well, I've lost much more before, so I'll live. But glad I got this ready in time for x-mas!**


	14. Finding the Treasure

Chapter 13: Finding the Treasure

_Oh, goodness…now I've got to rewrite the scene…now done!…it's right away, just after the first time Regan is mentioned in thought. Missing some good stuff, naturally, but added some nice details originally missing._

_Also, need another Smut Alert here! Please bare that in mind when reading. I think it's all in italics (the first set only). Thank you…and please r/r my latest story in the Peter Pan section: Discovering Your Past. Inspired by another fan fiction story._

* * *

Maddy couldn't get the thought out her mind. Who was it? She hoped it wasn't Elizabeth. Her sister was far too young to be cavorting about in such a disgraceful manner. Was it one of the maids? Another prostitute? 

She thought of her own slight experience. Yes, she had been intimate with Richard, her deceased love. They were to be married, and had spent several wonderful days before his ill-fated voyage. She was a marked woman.

_What about Regan_? Was he a virgin, or had he tumbled with a woman before? Somehow she doubted he had ever hired a prostitute, but there were higher class women who would also do the deed. But what bothered her was society and how it allowed for men to have certain discretions while women could not. _Maybe I'll just wait and see where this relationship goes_. _After all, dealing with the Cravens and Wendy's disappearance is far more important than the matter of my virtue._

The next morning at breakfast Maddy paid close attention to those around her. Ms. Craven was overly chatty, while Steven was paying all the women far too many compliments. She nearly scowled when he tried to flirt with her, and casually mentioned her upcoming evening with the detective. He then focused on Elizabeth, who apparently was fair game with John out of town.

Lizzie herself seemed especially giggly, and one of the maid's blushed as she passed the table. Maddy shook her head. She wasn't going to figure out who the woman last night was any time soon.

Soon breakfast was over, and Maddy found herself the last person at the table with the exception of Mr. Darling, who was glancing casually over the morning paper.

"Sir, I was wondering if I might have a moment of your time. In private."

Mr. Darling looked up from his paper. "Oh? Of course, Madeleine." He got up and waited as she took a final sip of her tea and then followed him into the study.

Mr. Darling closed the door behind them, and then gestured for her to sit down. He did the same. "Now, I take it this doesn't concern Mr. Regan. You have made it clear that you make your own decisions.

Maddy nodded. "Yes, and I appreciate the respect you've given me."

"I would have approved anyway, he's a fine gentleman."

"Yes, but I am afraid I haven't been entirely truthful as to how I met him."

Mr. Darling crooked a brow.

"Michael took me to the police station. You see, he found out that I have interests in criminology and wanted me to listen in while Detective Regan questioned a prisoner that had information on Wendy and her disappearance."

"Why wasn't I informed of this?"

"Sir, they didn't mean to leave you out. It's just that neither took a liking to the Cravens and Regan didn't want to say anything in their presence. Michael provided him the opportunity."

"And what did the prisoner have to say?"

She sighed. "Sir, the prisoner informed us that Wendy stayed aboard the Jolly Roger of her own free will. I found him to be truthful, at least in that regard."

Mr. Darling remained silent as he absorbed this information. He knew Wendy was adventurous, and ever since leaving school he knew she craved something more than customary life. That is why he allowed her to go on her trip, even though he knew she didn't favor Steven.

He had also once stumbled upon her writing. After reading a bit he felt as though he were invading her privacy and left it alone. She was an excellent writer, and her surmised that this was how she lived out her fantasies. Something else nagged at him, but he left it alone.

"Sir, there is more."

He quickly drew his head up to face Maddy again. "Yes?"

"Regan…he has come across information about the Cravens. Once he follows up on the evidence, he plans to speak with you about him. If he is to call on me again, well, wouldn't that be an excellent opportunity for the two of you to talk in private?"

"I see what you mean. No one would suspect if they thought we were discussing you rather than our predicament."

She nodded.

"Well, I can tell he genuinely likes you. Perhaps we should play this more formally. As long as you don't mind…"

"No, sir." She responded shaking her head.

She got up to leave, but Mr. Darling stopped her. "Madeleine, can I ask you one more thing?"

"Yes?"

"This interest you say you have in criminology…could you elaborate?"

She smiled. "I have taken in quite a bit of reading and have been tutored privately. One of father's friends is a judge and he approves of women becoming more involved in such matters."

He smiled at her. "The world is changing, Madeleine. It wouldn't surprise me if you could find a place in the world of our laws."

Madeleine went back to the guest quarters, where she settled in the living area to finish reading her book before getting ready for her date with Regan.

* * *

**On the Island**

Wendy watched as James and some of the crew dug deeper and deeper. Three men were on watch, one in the jungle, one on the shore, and one on the hill. They had been at it since the evening before. There had been overnight supplies in the dingy, and so no one returned to the ship. Wendy thought this was odd, and wondered if it had anything to do with the incident the day before.

When the storm had finally passed the Captain gave Wendy his shirt to wear, leaving her ripped one in the cave. The two had spent the night there, making love quietly.

_Wendy was still sore from earlier, but after some more "playing" she felt ready to take him inside her again. She was a fast learner, during the first round she learned how to wrap her mouth around his manhood, loving the silky texture of his hard, thick member. It surprised her when he came, but he held her mouth on the head and she drank his release. _

_He then pleasured her, bringing her to sit on his face and she rode him until she found her own release. _

_Because she was still healing, he took her in the traditional way, her laying beneath him. This time there was no new pain as she begged him to go faster, her breasts bouncing, and he came as soon as he felt her own release._

"_You are a beauty like none other, Wendy." He told her as he placed kisses along her body. She brought him up into an embrace. They kissed awhile longer before finally falling asleep._

A voice finally shattered her thoughts. "I've got something!" One of the mates cried out.

James scrambled over and saw that they had indeed hit something. It appeared made of wood, and soon hands were digging around it before finally revealing a rather small, narrow chest. Wendy and the crew waited in anticipation as the Captain finally lifted the lid.

Expecting jewels and other treasures, Wendy was shocked that the only content was a bottle with dark liquid inside. She looked at the others. A couple seemed confused, but those who knew the Captain the best sighed in relief.

"What is it?" She asked.

James took a look around, looking each man intently. "Our freedom."

Wendy was confused as the others all cheered. She would likely have to wait and ask him. He would tell her. He would have to, she would make him. A thought dawned her. She now had leverage over him. Or so she thought.

* * *

**London**

Maddy and Regan applauded as loud as they could as the dancers took their bow. They had seen a very interesting ballet, Don Quixote. While the story was nothing like the epic tale, the dancers had put on a brilliant show.

They went for cocoa and liqueur afterward, and it was then that Maddy took out the program and saw the story behind the ballet's creation. "It says here that the ballet was created for dancers from Spain. I have seen many ballets, and none of them had the bold, courageous yet sensual dancing that we saw tonight."

"Yes, and the Prima Ballerina is from Spain, as were some of the other Corps dancers. I really enjoyed this show."

"I did as well."

He took her hand. "I hope we can do it again. Perhaps next weekend?"

"Oh, yes!" Maddy said as she squeezed his hand. No one in the pub seemed to care about their displays of affection this time. In fact, the place was rather crowded and hosted a more lively group of patronage. They had chosen to eat at the theater earlier, where everyone was much more conservative.

Of course, this did not include the regular drinkers that arrived just before curtain call.

After escorting Maddy home, Regan had the cabbie turn around to take him to his apartment. He sighed contently as he thought about the new woman in his life. Sure she had been introduced to him for the sake of the case, and then it was Michael who suggested he call upon her as cover for relaying information. But his attraction to her had started the minute she turned around in his office. And now that he was getting to know her better, he knew he was falling in love.

But Maddy came from wealth. What kind of life could he offer her with his detective's salary? Would her parents approve? Somehow he knew that Maddy would defy them, _if she wants me, that is._

_Before opening the door to the Darling manor she had smiled at him._

"_Goodnight, Regan. I had a wonderful time."_

"_As did I." He leaned in to kiss her on the cheek, but she had turned purposefully and leaned up. Their lips met in a soft kiss. Without meaning to, he found his hands gently take hold of her slim waist while her own rested on his chest. They stood there for a few seconds, feeling the connection between them. She withdrew and gave him a final smile, and then went through the door._

Regan wondered if he should send flowers the next day. _Yes, that is exactly what I will do._

As Maddy made her way back to her guest quarters, she had to pass through the shared foyer with the Craven's rooms. She hummed along her way to the music of the ballet, never noticing the figure watching her from the shadows.

When she was gone Steven went back to see his aunt, who was still up reading the society column from the day's paper.

"I do hope you're still not considering courting one of those women on the side." She was all too aware of her nephews _other_ activities.

Steven shook his head. "No, Elizabeth is still young and seems too impressed with the Darlings.."

"She certainly wasn't at first, now was she."

"She is now, and would never go for someone in our circles. She won't stray too far from the elder brother. I would try for the spinster sister, but she's apparently being courted by that detective fellow. Regan, I believe."

"Hmm…well, I've been reading the society pages and there are a few events we could get ourselves invited to. Staying here was an excellent decision on my part. Our hosts couldn't deny us if we went along with them. It would be rude." She huffed the last part.

"Well, then let's do it. I heard Mrs. Darling ordering a tailor for some event next weekend. If Madeleine is out of our hairs with the detective, we could do well."

"Yes, she does seem a bit too smart for her own good. You need to be more careful when she's around. She's likely to say something."

* * *

**Neverland**

Michael and John were bored. They were waiting on the beach, as they had the day before, waiting for any sign of the ship. Peter and the Lost Boys were off playing the kind of games that children play, while they anxiously awaited the arrival of the Jolly Roger.

"When do you think it will get here?" Michael asked.

"Peter said it could take awhile." John answered. "They don't seem too concerned with it."

"They just don't understand. They never grew up, never had a sister…"

John sighed. "I know. It just gets frustrating. We came here for a reason, and I'll be damned if we leave before we find our sister."

Michael nodded knowingly.

"Well, what have we here." A voice said from the brush.

The boys were startled and quickly got up. Before them stood a tall, thin young woman. Her skin was dark, her hair in braids like they had seen her long before.

"Tiger Lilly!" They both cried and went to embrace her.

Michael was in awe. He hadn't seen her in nearly three years, and she had certainly grown up! But then, the Indians did so in Neverland. He went to kiss her hand, which she refused with a giggle. "I heard you two were back. Something to do with Wendy?"

"Yes, Captain Hook has her!"

She frowned. "How can that be?"

The two quickly explained what they knew.

"I see," She said carefully. "I take it Peter didn't explai_n why_ Hook comes here. Of course, he doesn't quite understand it himself."

"Why does he come? Peter said something about making it happen." John replied.

"He calls for him whenever he feels like it. It is part of Peter's amusement, as the boy the fairies granted to stay here and remain a boy forever."

"Then _who _is Hook." Michael asked.

"Peter's younger brother." She answered calmly.

"What?!!" Both cried.

"It's true. Hook is merely a man who went in search for his brother. The boy here before him gave Peter his own place when Peter and James were children. Hook didn't know this, but somehow he found Neverland and comes under a spell whenever he is here. As I said, it is for Peter's amusement. It is why Peter always wins."

The two brothers were speechless. They never knew this, and as Tiger Lilly hinted, Peter likely didn't know. Or remember. He barely remembered them, and had to be reminded of Wendy every time after her last visit.

"I'll be damned." Michael muttered.

"Michael!" John shouted. "Language!"

Michael rolled his eyes. "We're not in society London. I can speak the way I wish. And this revelation is certainly cause for any outburst."

The Indian girl giggled. "Well, I'm certainly not offended. But you two might as well come join our tribe. It could take awhile before Hook returns. You're probably starving. We are having a feast tonight."

* * *

**On the Ship**

They were now sailing, although Wendy had no idea where to. James had promised to tell her when he had the chance, but he was busy with the crew. Once they were back on board the anchor was lifted and the headed out immediately, not minding that it was still dark. Everyone was acting strangely, as if in a trance, all except for Smee and the Captain.

He slipped in their bed late that night, taking her into his arms. He held her tightly, as if savoring the feel of her against him. She tensed for a second knowing still that something was definitely wrong, but then fell into him. They fell asleep that way.

**_I've posted another new story…please read/review. It's Peter/Wendy, but Hook is certainly involved._**


	15. Author's Note

Author's note: I just want to apologize for not updating recently. During the past month I have been finally finishing my dissertation (Adventure education, at-risk youth, educational ethnography, social justice) and have been VERY busy.

I want to take this time to thank you once again for all the reviews. I tried to reply as best I could to all, but was more focused on finally getting my project done! Whew! 190 pages without references, etc…anyhow, back to the fan fiction…I will be focusing on ALL my stories once I defend this coming Thursday.

Thank you!!!

Avanell


End file.
